Por primera vez
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: Integra ha dejado ya de ser una niña y sufre su primera menarquía, ¿cómo se tomará el Conde esta noticia? Saber que su ama sangra constantemente sin que nadie lo pueda evitar y sin que tampoco la pueda tomar, ¿será una tortura para él o bien, la mejor oportunidad para hacerla mujer; su mujer? Pero esto ve limitado cuando alguien más, quiere tomar su lugar...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichipuuu! :D

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien; Bueno, les comento que es la primera vez que hago un fic con la pareja AlucardxIntegra, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor no se olviden de dejar un review, y de antemano, gracias por leer.

Ahora sí, ya no les aburro, continúen con la lectura –la que les interesa-

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, obviamente éstos dos estarían "oficialmente" juntos. **

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+

Abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes azules, acto seguido se palpó a sí misma.

―¡Maldición! ― Masculló cuando una punzada le atestó el vientre. Con molestia se quitó de encima aquellas sábanas que cubrían sus níveas piernas y bufó sonoramente al descubrir debajo su camisola una pequeña mancha rojiza.

―¿Qué me está sucediendo?― Se preguntó en voz alta algo espantada mientras se dirigía al tocador para lavarse.

Al salir del baño, se dejó caer en su cama vistiendo tan sólo con una toalla, recordando en ese momento, que en una ocasión su profesor le había dado una clase en la que mencionaba el cambio que sufría el sexo femenino al prepararse para ser mujer y que era un proceso "natural" por las que todas pasaban al cumplir cierta edad.

Al llegar a la conclusión que eso le estaba pasando, se levantó con brusquedad. ―¿Me estoy desangrando debido a mí edad?... ¡Necesito ayuda! Pero creo que esta vez no puedo contar nadie más― se quejó mientras removía unas cuantas gotas de agua de su rostro y cuerpo.

Tomó otra camisola con su respectiva bata y decidió salir de su habitación para tratar de conseguir respuestas por su cuenta. Con cuidado de no ser vista, salió de su alcoba. Lamentablemente al dar un par de pasos, se encontró con su mayordomo quien la miraba extrañado por su aspecto.

―Integra-sama, ni siquiera ha amanecido, regrese a descansar, todo está bien. Si se pregunta por la joven Seras y el Conde, han cumplido con éxito la misión y llegarán hoy mismo de... ―Al ver que no estaba prestando atención se dio cuenta que su ama no estaba en buen estado ―¿Se encuentra usted bien?- le dijo tomándola delicadamente de un brazo para que se apoyara en él. ―Luce pálida y... ¿está temblando?― le preguntó al notar que se cimbraba repetidamente. Además de que Walter nunca antes había visto a su señora salir de su habitación con ese tipo de ropa. Algo debía de estarle pasando.

La rubia se separó del mayor. ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Estoy...estoy bien Walter, no te preocupes―mintió.

El aludido le dedicó ahora una sonrisa. ―Sabrá usted que este humilde servidor la conoce desde...siempre. Milady, sé que algo le está ocurriendo y le molesta y que por primera vez, no tiene nada que ver con él, ¿cierto?

La de los zafiros azules negó varias veces con la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas y comenzó a sentirse nuevamente nerviosa. ―Por Kami Walter, ten cuidado con tus palabras y lo lamento, pero en esta ocasión, ninguno de ustedes puede ayudarme.

―Integra-sama, sabe que sí, sólo...ordene―dijo al tiempo en que cambiaba sus guantes y unos hilos muy finos a su alrededor comenzaban a cubrirlo.

―No, no. ¡No se trata un trabajo de esa índole, porque desafortunadamente ni tú, ni Seras, ni Pip, ni la Reina, ni Alucard pueden ayudarme!

El shinigami retiró de sí, "sus armas" al ver que esa no era la respuesta.

―¿Sabes por qué Walter? Porque depende de mí, de mi maldito cuerpo, y por el hecho de que soy mujer...No soy como los otros encargados de Hellsing que todos eran hombres y por eso yo...yo... no sé qué hacer ni a quién recurrir.― Se desahogaba la joven mientras le apuntaba el pecho a su mayordomo con el dedo índice, haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos debido a la susceptibilidad que este nuevo cambia producía en ella y en sus emociones.

El de la coleta, se acercó y la atrajo hacia su pecho envolviéndola con ambos brazos. ―Mi niña, mi Integra-sama, ahora comprendo todo.― Ella correspondió el gesto. ―Oh Walter, es horrible― le dijo antes de liberar sus lágrimas y esconder su cara en su regazo. Cuando estuvo más tranquila le dio las gracias y se quedó dormida en él.

―Entonces señorita, a pesar de todo, efectivamente Alucard es el único que sí puede ayudarle...y a su legado.― Viendo que ya estaba dormida, la tomó por completo en brazos y la alzó para llevarla hasta su dormitorio. Al depositarla en su cama, la arropó bien y se encaminó hacia la salida. ―No se preocupe, estoy seguro que dentro de un tiempo, usted misma lo averiguará― y tras decirlo, cerró la puerta.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Miles de imágenes azotaban su maltrecha y distorsionada mente. Todas ellas eran de un rojo carmín, sin ninguna forma definida a decir verdad. Se agitaban de un lado a otro, y ni si quiera era capaz de seguirlas con la mirada, ni de reconocer lo que eran.

Gritó a la nada pidiendo respuestas y su verdadera forma, pero nada sucedía.

―Mmnn― un quejido salió de sus carnosos y bien formados labios y acto seguido se revolvió en su mullido lecho un par de veces, buscando el mejor acomodo pues desde que había decidido irse a dormir no había podido conciliar el sueño, cortesía de aquellas visiones. Pero... ¿Qué eran, cuál era su significado?

Hasta que finalmente recibió una pista...Un olor bastante preciado y familiar se adentró a sus fosas nasales haciendo en el acto que se excitara por completo y pronto, lo entendió todo.

―¡Integra!― gritó abriendo sus ojos escarlata que se dilataron al instante en que lanzaba la tapa de su ataúd, se levantó y desapareció al instante.

―¡Máster!― gritó la rubia ceniza desde el cuarto contiguo, pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. Sentía ella ahora las emociones que había experimentado su maestro.

Pero qué rayos le pasaba, él jamás había actuado de esa manera, mucho menos en horas de descanso. Algo realmente malo debía de estarle pasando, no entendía el porqué de tal actitud. Tal parecía que no lo conocía en lo absoluto y que todo este tiempo juntos no significaba nada para su compañero vampiro y que como siempre, su maestro sólo reaccionaba así por única razón: ella.

Por un instante sintió un dolor en el pecho. ―No debería de estarme comportando de esta manera, si yo, mejor que nadie conozco los sentimientos de mi máster― se dijo a sí misma, para tratar de apaciguar sus celos. Envidiaba la manera en que se preocupaban todos por Sir Integra y en especial Alucard, y que aunado a esa preocupación estaban el amor y el deseo que le tenía a su ama.

A Seras le encantaba fantasear con que algún día tendría el mismo trato que el que la Hellsing tenía. Así que se dio la vuelta para tratar de conciliar el sueño otra vez, ya que sólo en él, podría lograr su cometido. ―Máster... ― balbuceó apretando una almohada y al paso de unos minutos, quedo profundamente dormida.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+

―Sir Integra...

Escuchó que la llamaban, pero no tenía ni ánimos, ni fuerzas. Su cuerpo no era capaz de responder.

―Despierte por favor― Sintió que la movían un poco de los hombros. Sin muchas ganas abrió sus ojos. Era su leal y puntual sirviente...Walter quién comenzó a llamarle la atención. ―No tomó ni su desayuno, ni el almuerzo, ya también ha pasado la hora de la comida, y ya son las 6 de la tarde, por favor, coma algo y no se castigue tanto.

Con pesar se incorporó de la cama. ―No es eso Walter, me duele todo y no sé qué hacer para que pare la hemorragia, no importa cuántas vendas me pongo.

Dornez, trató de no reírse y trató de darle una explicación.―Querida, no es eso...tiene que...no parará hasta...― Pero él tampoco podía explicarlo con claridad.

―¿Qué?

El mayor carraspeó un poco. ―Lo siento señorita, será mejor que llamemos a alguien para que...

―No, no deseo que nadie me vea, mucho menos que me toquen, Walter es una orden. ―pidió con los ojos vidriosos, debido a la impotencia que sentía respecto a su situación.

―Claro que no, eso téngalo por segura. A lo que me refería, era que mejor llamaré a un profesional.- Se sonrojó un poco. ―Yo soy bastante inútil en estos temas, iré a llamar a alguien, estoy completamente seguro de que él le podrá explicar todo con sumo cuidado, y además darle algo para calmar su dolor...― Hizo una reverencia y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, ya que aún se sentía abochornado.

―De acuerdo Walter, confiaré en ti, y espero que decidas bien a esta persona de la que me hablas― le contestó la joven y se volvió a acomodar en su cama.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

Mientras se enderezaba un poco, dijo: ―Adelante

―¡Ah! Mi pequeña Integra, independientemente de las circunstancias, me alegra mucho verla de nuevo― le saludó un señor pequeño con bigotes y cabellos totalmente blancos, siendo un claro signo de su edad, pero lleno de energía acabó de ingresar a la enorme alcoba, para acomodarse a un lado de su paciente.

―Doctor James, bienvenido, bienvenido. Lo mismo digo, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos― le respondió con una sonrisa. Ese amable hombre había sido el Doctor que velaba por la salud de los Hellsing, incluso fue él quien llevó satisfactoriamente el embarazo de su madre y el mismo en recibirla al nacer. Por un momento pasó por su mente, que quizás y ese anciano fuese una criatura sobrenatural, puesto que los años ya no tenían ningún efecto en su ser, y conservaba una impresionante vitalidad que varios jóvenes llegaban a envidiar.

―Su pobre mayordomo, me ha llamado muy angustiado por usted Milady. Dígame, ¿qué es lo que le está causando problemas?

―Verá Doctor, lo que sucede es que me encuentro presentando una pequeña hemorragia, me da mucha vergüenza, pero temo que usted es mi último recurso.

―Ya veo porque tanta urgencia, anda niña, dime en qué parte, ¡no perdamos más tiempo!― dijo mientras se acercaba completamente a ella y comenzaba a tomarle el pulso.

La blonda, se sonrojó pero decidió decirle de una vez por todas. ―Yo... me encuentro sangrando de...mi feminidad― concluyó con un hilo de voz.

El venerable anciano suspiró aliviado. -Ah, ya veo. Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse― y tras decirlo comenzó a reír.

―No, se ría por favor, es algo serio y necesito que me dé algo para sanar y continuar con mis obligaciones, cuidar a la Reina y a toda Inglaterra― dijo ella levantando un poco la voz.

―No, pequeña, no me malinterpretes, es algo muy normal, ya estás creciendo― pero al ver la cara de confusión de ella, continuó explicándole.

―Integra, te encuentras reglando, ¿sabes acaso lo qué es?

La Hellsing dudó un poco antes de contestar. ―Pues sí lo sé, un profesor hace algunos años me había dicho que era algo que le ocurría a una joven para indicar que estaba lista para ser mujer.

El mayor, la escuchaba mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y después prosiguió.

―Pero Doctor, yo ya sabía que era una mujer, no necesito pasar por esto, además no puedo seguir interrumpiendo mis labores, por culpa de mi sexo. Sin mencionar la molestia que me causa. No puedo ser...

―¿Es interesante lo que escucha señorita Seras?

La draculina despegó su oído inmediatamente y se ruborizó por haber sido descubierta.

―Yo...etto...Walter-san, no es lo que usted cree.

―Claro que no, por eso le pido que me lo diga― pidió el del monóculo con su habitual sonrisa.

―Verá, yo sólo quería saber que era lo que sucede con Sir Integra que tiene tan preocupado a mi máster― contestó ella, mientras se rascaba la nuca bastante apenada.

―Ah, es verdad. Pero ¿sabe? No me extrañaría en lo absoluto de él, sin embargo es claro que ha le ha inculcado su curiosidad ¿cierto señorita?

Victoria sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y por lo tanto su mirada al suelo, con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

―Me pregunto que es del Conde en estos momentos. No lo he visto en todo el día y aunque me fascine la idea de no tenerlo cerca, eso es también lo que más me preocupa. Sobre todo al enterarse… ¿Cómo reaccionarás Alucard-san?― dijo elevando un poco la voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Ya era de noche, se había estado reprimiendo desde en la mañana gracias a ese sueño. Con el paso del tiempo, le costaba contenerse cada vez más, ya que el hambre crecía y crecía junto con las horas. Tiró al piso la última bolsa -ahora vacía- que contenía sangre médica. A pesar de que ya había consumido alrededor de cinco de ellas, no le eran suficientes, pues en estos momentos, eran para él tan sólo como unos bocadillos o bien simplemente dulces, pero las ganas de alimentarse aún estaban presentes y ahora, lo único que deseaba era el plato fuerte.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro desesperado. Pronto algo en el aire, llamó su atención, aspiró con fuerza para corroborar lo que había sentido a unos metros de allí.

―Ahh…― exhaló ante su correcto descubrimiento. ―Mujer, joven, alta, de tez blanca, virgen y…― calló de repente al notar algo muy relevante para él; al instante giró la cabeza del cual provenía aquel delicioso aroma mientras se relamía los labios una y otra vez.

―Y rubia…―tras decirlo comenzó a reír sonoramente al tiempo en que desaparecía, dejando que las sombras lo consumieran por completo.

―Integra…

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+

Bien, ¿qué tal? Sí, sí, ya sé que es algo bizarro, pero no me pueden negar que jamás se les había pasado esto por la cabeza, y saber cómo es que reaccionaría Alucard al saber que su ama sangra y que él no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo ¿o no? ;D Jajaja

Sin más que decir chicos me despido no sin antes agradecerles y recordarles que me dejen un review, para saber si continuarlo. (Aún tengo mis dudas respecto al fic)

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, Pip hubiese vivido más.**

Konnichipuuu! :D

¿Qué tal, cómo están gente bonita? Espero que muy bien. Antes de comenzar con la lectura quiero agradecerles a Kyuubi-No-Akitami, VladLover, Elizabetha1700, Zak, SirCJ, Reinhardt y demás personas que leyeron pero no comentaron (espero ahora sí se animen a dejar un review jojo °w°)

_**Aclaración Importante:**_ Por cierto, también quiero aclarar cierto punto que no toqué en el capítulo anterior, les pido mil disculpas. Perdón si les incomoda de lo que voy hablar, pero estaba investigando y resulta que las mujeres con carga constante de estrés y choques psicológicos tienden a reglar hasta después de los 20 años, es por esto, que me atreví a jugar con este "problema y los respectivos personajes" además que obviamente no voy a poner nada con temática sexual con alguien menor de edad, pues porque así me lo dicta mi moral. (Para mi la mayoría de edad es a los 21) ¿De acuerdo? Por ende, aquí estoy manejando a éstos con la edad correspondiente, ya saben, Integra de 23, Seras de 19, Walter de 69, Pip de 28, Alucard de… ¿533? xD

Jajaja, bueno en fin, ya aclarados estos puntos, dejo que libremente continúen con la lectura. Pido disculpas si esto ha llegado a importunar a algunos. No los defraudaré, ya verán, y si no, con gusto recibiré los tomatazos pero en los reviews jajaja.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―Ahora entiendo. Muchas gracias Doctor James, yo… Por Kami, me siento avergonzada por lo ignorante que soy en este tema.

―Vamos, Integra-chan, no seas tan dura contigo misma, nunca hubo una figura materna en tu vida… Vaya, a decir verdad creo que ni siquiera había estado una mujer además de ti en esta casa a excepción de la servidumbre, claro está. Apenas fue de un año para acá que veo a otra joven sirviendo a Hellsing― trató James de calmar a su paciente mientras le acariciaba un poco el hombro.

La aludida se limitó a mirarlo fijamente y asintió, agradeciendo mentalmente su gesto.

― Y te resulta más extraño de comprender, debido a la edad que presentas, he atendido a jóvenes que tienen la menarquía a los 25 años o inclusive mujeres que nunca llegan a presentarla debido a ciertos factores, es muy razonable que tu cuerpo apenas haya comenzado con esto debido al constante estrés al que estás sometida, a la carga psicológica y a… alguna pérdida que hayas experimentado y que haya marcado tu vida…―calló después puesto sabía lo delicado que era el tema de la muerte de sus padres y demás seres queridos, la mayoría pertenecientes a los combatientes de Hellsing.

―Entiendo― contestó ella, pero al ver el deje de duda en su Doctor, le alentó con lo siguiente. ―Gracias, no se preocupe, ya… lo he superado, por favor, prosiga.

El de cabellos color nieve le dirigió una sonrisa mientras asentía repetidamente. ―Bien, ya para finalizar te recetaré unos anti-espasmódicos para aliviar las molestias. Ah y retírate ya esas vendas, lo mejor sería que fueses a conseguir unas tiras de algodón que se adhieren a tu ropa íntima, se llaman toallas sanitarias. Y si mis oídos no me fallan, escuché decir por ahí que hay otro método que está de moda. Se llaman tampones, lamentablemente no te podré ayudar a escoger, pues eso lo decidirá tu cuerpo.

La portadora de los zafiros azules, trataba de asimilar toda esa nueva información, parecía ser que eso de ser una "mujer" iba a ser más duro y difícil de lo que imaginaba.

―Fue muy buena idea de Walter-san al haberme llamado― tomó una de sus manos y la besó a modo de despedida. ―Espero poderla ver pronto, pero no como su Doctor personal, ¿de acuerdo? Eso sí, recuerdas que también tengo especialidad en ginecología, ¿cierto? No dudes de llamarme en cuanto comiences a tener… bueno ya sabes, lo que te expliqué hace unos minutos.―Le explicaba el señor al tiempo en que comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación. ―Sabes que yo estaré listo y muy gustoso de llevar tú embarazo y recibir al digno heredero de los Hellsing y de los Dra...

La chica trató de afinar su oído, pero lamentablemente ya no pudo ser capaz de escuchar lo último debido a que el mayor ya había salido de la alcoba cuando lo decía. Internamente se alegró pues su rostro no podía controlar más el calor por aquella conversación y… ¿predicción? Sin embargo ya no pudo terminar hilando ideas, gracias a Walter, quien acababa de entrar llevando consigo una bandeja de plata que cargaba una taza de té y un pastillero.

Mientras tomaba las dichosas pastillas, decidió preguntarle algo a su sirviente.

―Walter, dime algo. ¿Y Alucard?

El del monóculo sonrió de medio lado ante la inesperada pregunta de su señora, y cuando estaba a punto de responderle, ella volvió a hablar.

―No me malinterpretes mayordomo, lo digo…porque no lo he visto en lo que va del día―tosió un poco ―quiero decir, que no me ha importunado el día de hoy― al ver que el de la coleta seguía riéndose, decidió completar su frase con lo siguiente: ―Gracias a Kami…Y no es porque lo quisiera, eh― concluyó ella con un mohín infantil.

―Claro que no señorita, no pasó por mi mente ni por un segundo.―le dijo tratando de calmar a Lady Integra, y decidió cambiar totalmente la plática para evitar cualquier sospecha. ―Por cierto, el Doctor James, me dio un par de indicaciones, respecto a los cuidados que va a necesitar.

La blonda se giró para quedar frente a él y bufó molesta. ―¿Qué? No puede ser, tengo 23 años y por culpa de esto ¿voy a tener que comportarme como adolescente y ser tratada como niña? Oh Walter, este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, exceptuando el día en que murió mi padre.

―Tranquila Milady, eso lo dice porque es la primera ocasión, ya verá que en un par de días se acostumbrará, y volverá a ser tan independiente como antes. ¿Sabe? Al verla así, me ha recordado a su madre, ella llegó a la mansión de los Hellsing siendo tan sólo una niña, ella tenía 16 años cuando se hizo el compromiso con el señor Arthur. Pero claro, cuando al fin se consumó el matrimonio, no pasó mucho tiempo después para que su padre… ―carraspeó un poco. ―Para que su madre quedara embarazada de usted. ―Se corrigió él antes de haber dicho algo fuera de lugar.

―Mmm… ―Se quejó ella. ―Gracias Walter, esa información ha sido demasiado para mí gusto, ahora esa imagen mental de mis antecesores no me dejará dormir en las siguientes noches―concluyó la de anteojos con sarcasmo.

―Lo lamento señorita, no quería importunarla; será mejor que ya me retire―le dijo Dornez; Cuando estaba a punto de salir, ella se encargó de frenarlo…nuevamente.

―Walter, una cosas más…

El aludido, regresó hacia ella. ―Dígame señorita.

―Necesito que me consigas algo de esas cosas que me dijo el Doctor James, no recuerdo como se llaman…―dudó un par de veces― comienza con la letra t, telas aguadas, toallas saladas... ¿Cómo es que era?...

El shinigami comenzó a sudar al detectar lo que quería su joven ama. ―¿Toallas sanitarias? ― Dijo con un hilo de voz, y temiendo lo peor.

―Eso es ¡exacto!― dijo ella como si nada mientras asentía un par de veces.

Ahora el mayor comenzaba a tartamudear. ―Pero ese es un trabajo para el cual no estoy calificado…eso es sólo de mujeres...es decir, cómo saber de cuál…

―¿Quieres decir que necesitas a un miembro femenino para conseguirlas? No hay problemas, lleva a Seras Victoria contigo y asegúrate de que no darle demasiados detalles, ¿quieres?

El pobre Walter, no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos. Estaba claro que lady Integra no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que él le trataba de decir, así que decidió darse por vencido y accedió. ―Como usted ordene Integra-sama. Trataré…de no tardar.

―Así lo espero. Ah y Walter…

Con una palidez inusual en el mayor, preguntó: ―Acaso, ¿se le ofrece algo más? Ella negó con la cabeza y se limitó a responderle… ―Gracias por todo.

El mayordomo le sonrió y después suspiró aliviado. ―Cielos, algunas veces, siento que de verdad soy su padre― dijo al salir completamente de su habitación.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*

―Walter-dono, ¿a dónde es que vamos sólo nosotros?― preguntó la ceniza a su inesperado acompañante.

―A una misión secreta. Por ende ni una palabra de esto a los demás miembros. Y con esto también me refiero a tu jefe― le respondió de manera seca.

La de cabellos alborotados, estaba algo confundida, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar. ―Comprendo Walter-san.

Por cierto señorita Victoria, usted es la clave de esta misión― concluyó el mayor arrancando el motor de un Rolls Royce negro.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Se levantó con pesar de su caliente cama y se dirigió al baño, sentía que ya era hora de asearse por segunda vez. Llenó la tina con agua tibia, se despojó de todas sus ropas y vendajes. Cuando se disponía a ingresar al agua, no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo y se sorprendió de lo que vio, ya que nunca antes se había observado con detenimiento al estar desnuda y efectivamente comprendió que hacía mucho que ya había dejado de ser una simple chiquilla, pero que esto al fin disipó todas las dudas existentes.

Pasó una mano, por sus platinados y largos cabellos, terminaban a la altura de sus pechos, fue entonces que cambió de dirección sus manos y los dirigió hacia esa zona. Con cuidado los palpó con sus manos, ya eran bastante grandes, sólo que siempre se había empeñado en esconder todos los atributos que delataban su sexo tras esos serios y sueltos trajes de alta costura. El único problema es que su cuerpo se encargaba de recordarle lo contrario.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, cuando frotó sus dedos sobre los pequeños botones que se encontraban en medio de sus senos. Éstos enseguida incrementaron su tamaño y su color cambio a uno más rosado. Se rió por lo bajo, era muy extraña aquella sensación; le daba algo de cosquillas.

Prosiguió después a su bien formada cintura y terminó en sus caderas lanzando un suspiro. ―Creo que es hora de enfrentarlo Integra… Esta es mi verdadera forma y creo que ya es momento de aceptarlo. Tú sigues siendo la única que se lamenta por el hecho de ser una chica― dijo y tras terminar de verse las piernas y glúteos, entró a la tina, dejándose envolver por completo por el agua y su calidez, tratando de distraer su mente, pues desde en la mañana además de sufrir aquellos procesos físicos, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa: él.

―Alucard…―dijo para sí y se sumergió completamente dejando que el agua la absorbiera junto con sus pensamientos.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―Integra― dijo el hombre atrás de ella, tocando suavemente su hombro. ―Te estaba esperando desde hacía unos minu… ―se calló de pronto al ver que no era lo que él esperaba.

La rubia se giró hacia el susodicho. ―Am, mil perdones caballero, me está confundiendo con alguien más. Ese no es mi nombre.― Le contestó ella, bastante indignada.

―Así es, ya lo sabía… ―contratacó él con una sonrisa sarcástica, acercándose totalmente a ella. Fue así que la chica se percató de lo hermoso que era aquél hombre y agradeció al cielo, el hecho de habérselo topado.

No se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo, así que le siguió el juego. ―¿Ah? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? Pero bueno…olvídelo, para usted, estoy segura de que puedo serlo.

El azabache, sonrió. Le tomó el mentón y lo alzó haciendo que ésta lo mirara directamente a sus ojos rojos. ―¿Lo dice en serio señorita?… ¿Está dispuesta a ser esa persona por mí…para mí?― Tras preguntarle la besó en la mejilla derecha. La joven sólo bajó la mirada debido a la vergüenza.― Yo…etto…sí― articuló débilmente pues ahora su inesperada pareja comenzaba a jugar con su cuello.

―Esa Integra de la que hablas, ¿era tu novia? Jum, que nombre tan más ridículo, yo ni aunque me pagasen lo tendría. Pero bueno, haré una excepción. De cualquier forma mi nombre es...

―Shh… Así es, jamás podrás ser igual que ella, ni siquiera un poco― La calló el moreno, pero al recobrar su compostura, continuó. ―Me resulta excelente que aceptes, pero no, no me interesa en lo absoluto tu nombre. Entonces no se hable más. Hoy serás Integra y te haré lo que yo quiera… Lo único que pudo hacer la rubia en su defensa fue asentir.

"Después de todo, ¿quién le negaría y se resistiría al hijo de Adonis y Afrodita? Tendrías que estar loca para hacerlo…" Pensó la mujer dentro de su mente.

Con desesperación, el hombre comenzó a besarla. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, él le dijo: ―Sí, en definitiva, tendrías que estar loca para aceptar― y tras decirlo, la besó nuevamente, la aludida estaba un poco confundida, por como había hecho para saberlo, si ella nunca lo había externado, pero no le dio importancia y correspondió el beso con lujuria introduciendo su lengua en la de él.

Éste, sin previo aviso, le arrancó la lengua y acto seguido, comenzó a reír sádicamente, mientras la agonizante mujer gritaba y se estremecía en sus brazos.

―¿Qué dices?― Le preguntó con sarcasmo. ―Creí que habías dicho que te dejarías hacer lo que yo quisiese, ¿cierto?― La tomó del cuello con ambas manos ejerciendo una fuerza monstruosa. ―Pues esto es lo que yo quiero…Integra de quinta― susurró a su oído y después le atestó una firme mordida en su frágil cuello, antes de adentrarla junto con él hacia el sombrío bosque.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―¡Madame Integra, Walter-dono me dijo que no la molestáramos, y lamento mucho hacerlo pero en serio que es urgente y muy importante!

―Está bien, no hay problema Capitán Bernadotte. Dime ¿qué sucede que te tiene tan alterado?―Le alentó la Hellsing al ver a subordinado tan intranquilo.

―Merci Madame; hace unos minutos hemos recibido un informe en donde nos dicen que se han presentado ataques a varias jovencitas por parte de una extraña criatura, y que…solicitan nuestros servicios.

―¿Tienen idea, de qué clase de criatura se trata?

―Nos han dicho que este ente se encarga de dejar a sus víctimas sin una sola gota de sangre y que las cabezas se encuentran separadas del cuerpo, como si fuera a propósito. Y…además, presentan unas pequeñas incisiones en el cuello. Dos para ser exactos. Es muy obvio ¿no lo cree así mademoiselle?

Ella en el acto comenzó a reír. ―Claro que sí. ¡Tsk! Es bastante obvio que se trata de un vampiro. Pip, por favor, organiza a algunos de tus hombres y vayan directo a la escena del crimen, quiero una detallada investigación acerca del presente suceso. Sigan las pistas que dejó el bastardo, y acaben con él de una vez por todas. No permitiré que ese engendro cometa más atrocidades contra mi gente.

El castaño la miraba fascinado… Le encantaba su ferocidad y determinación, sin duda esa una mujer era todo un ejemplar y por un momento, envidió y entendió por completo al maestro de su mignonette.

―Si esta bestia presenta gran poder, no dude en darme aviso de ello Capitán y les mandaré refuerzos y si es necesario, yo misma me encargaré de mandar a nuestra arma secreta. Pip…Que la bendición de Dios y de su majestad la Reina te acompañen.

―Amen. Cuente con ello Madame Integra. Enseguida iré a darles el aviso a los otros. Con permiso― articuló el Wild Goose haciendo una reverencia con ayuda de su sombrero antes de salir del despacho de su dirigente.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Muchas gracias, ya ven, que todo comienza a tener sentido y que mi idea no era tan trillada? Jajaja. ¿Qué creen que pasará después? Comiencen ustedes también a sacar conclusiones. Digo no es por chantajearlos ni nada por el estilo, pero si no tengo cierta cantidad de reviews dejaré de hacer las continuaciones, puesto que no me voy a desgastar haciendo algo que ustedes consideren que no vale la pena. Así que si desean que esto siga, estaría agradecida de que me lo hicieran saber porfis. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que me hagan la chica más feliz del mundo y me dejen un review, ¿va? Arigatoooouu! :D

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…

Bueno he aquí mis mensajes de agradecimiento.

Kyuubi no Akitami: Thank yoouu! Listo, ya aquí está la continuación que estabas esperando tan ansiosa, cuídate linda y gracias nuevamente por todo.

Vladlover: Muchas, muchas gracias, me hiciste sonrojar. Sí nena perdona, pero ya he puesto la corrección y espero que te guste :D

Elizabetha1700: Hola no pude contestarte como a los demás por PM, pero lo haré por aquí si no te molesta, muchisisisímas gracias, me da gusto que te guste jaja. Sí, así es, daré lo mejor de mí cariño y le sacaré todo el jugo que pueda de esta condición. Claro, lo haré. Igual cariño, te mando besotes y abrazotes; nos estamos leyendo C:

Zak: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo y dejar un pequeño pero significativo review que me ha contribuido a continuar la historia. Espero lo hayas disfrutado. Xoxo.

SirCJ: Tocaya (de mente), ya sabes… Muchas gracias, y realmente espero te haya gustado este otro capítulo. Saludos Muuaaa!. *.*

Reinhardt: Domo-Arigato. Sin duda disfrute mucho de tu review, me encantó! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para hacerlo y sacarme una gran sonrisa. Cuídate y estamos en contacto :D


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichipuuu! :D

¿Cómo están todos ustedes mis queridos lectores? Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a Guest, Eli-chan, Anna, Honehawkeye, La Novh94, Animemaniaca97, AlexandraRomance, Ilove. MadHatter y a mi pupilo Rein-kun por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y darse un tiempo para comentar, de todo corazón se los agradezco.

¡Vayamos a lo bueno amigos! Así que disfruten su lectura y de antemano gracias por leerme :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, es probable que Seras no hubiera existido jaja.**

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

La música ambiental inundaba todo el recinto, tratando de avivar o calmar las mentes de los presentes debido al ajetreo diario, cuando de pronto, esa tranquilidad habitual se rompió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una voz muy peculiar.

―¡Apártense, apártense de mi camino! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Vamos, a un lado!― gritó la joven sirviéndose de sus manos para poder pasar entre las multitudes.

Al notar la histeria de ésta, un guardia de seguridad se acercó a prestar sus servicios, pues al ver la expresión de la chica, de seguro algo muy malo estaba pasando.

―¡Señorita, qué sucede, permítame ayudarle! ―pidió el aludido mientras le tomaba por los hombros tratando de calmarla.

―¡Suélteme, suélteme por favor!

―¿Qué demonios pasa? No la dejaré ir hasta que me dé una explicación.

Era obvio que eso no iba a funcionar; debido a la excitación del momento, sus ojos se dilataron más de lo normal y adquirieron un extraño color escarlata. Ella al instante sacó de entre sus ropas un revólver y apuntó a su estómago con bastante discreción para que los demás transeúntes no lo notasen. ―Yo también soy policía, sabe exactamente lo que tenemos qué hacer cuando alguien no coopera y nos estorba ¿cierto?― le dijo sacando también relucir sus imponentes caninos y se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello. ―No interfiera en mi camino humano. Muévase, tengo prisa…Mientras usted me agarra, ella se desangra. No dudaré en matarlo si sigue interfiriendo en nuestra misión para salvar a…

De pronto, unos finos pero fuertes filamentos (no visibles para simples mortales) la envolvieron con gracia, al instante se vio obligada a soltar su arma, que al instante fue tomada por la persona.

―¡Ya ha dicho suficiente señorita!―le regañó un hombre mayor, luego se dirigió al policía.

―Mil perdones caballero, mi… ¿sobrina? acaba de ver una…película…de…vampiros y está muy alterada, ha venido corriendo diciéndome que quiere comprar un par de ajos y repitiendo continuamente que tiene que ayudar a no sé quién, incluso ha comprado una pistola de plástico para defenderse. Mire esta cosa no es real―le dijo y al instante, con una mano apretó el revólver y lo aplastó como si se tratara de simple cartón. ―¿Lo ve? Nada de que preocuparse señor―. Después se dirigió a la joven. ―Vámonos ya―. Tras decirlo, encaró nuevamente al de seguridad.

―Ahora si me permite…Nos iremos por nuestras respectivas compras. Disculpe la intromisión― concluyó él sonriente.

El encargado, se le quedó mirando como si se tratara de un demente. Ahora entendía por qué la chiquilla se comportaba así, la falta de cordura era de familia…

―¡Ah, casi se me olvidaba! Una cosa más, podría decirme ¿en qué pasillo se encuentran los artículos femeninos?

El aludido, sólo se limitó a alzar un brazo y señaló un pasillo en particular.

―Oh, ya veo, muchas gracias buen hombre. Con permiso―. Tras decirlo, el guardia emprendió su regreso a su puesto de vigilancia mientras que el otro se dirigía a la dirección que el primero le había dicho.

―Discúlpeme Walter-san. Me dejé llevar por la desesperación―se dispensó la draculina mientras quitaba las hebras de hilo que habían quedado sobre ella.

―Bien, pero más vale que no vuelva a repetir ningún incidente como el de ahorita. Señorita Victoria, ¿acaso hay algo de… MISION SECRETA que no le haya quedado claro?―

La rubia ceniza bajo la cabeza apenada, recobrando el -"color natural"- de sus orbes. ―Hai, comprendo, no volverá a suceder.

Pararon en seco al llegar al corredor; era un enorme pasillo, todo lleno de productos para la mujer. El pobre Walter exhaló el aire bruscamente. ―Seras, por favor… antes de comenzar con esto, ve y tráeme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Su compañera asintió. ―Seguro, ¿cuántas pastillas quiere Walter-san? ―preguntó con inocencia.

Dirigió su violácea mirada hacia ella y dijo: ―Que sean todas las de la caja…

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Alzó la vista hacia la hermosa luna cuarto creciente que se asomaba, ésta al igual que él, también parecía sonreírle en medio de toda aquella obscuridad que no hacían más que resaltar sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

Se llevó una mano hacia su rostro, enjugándose las comisuras de sus labios y relamiendo sus dedos con éxtasis, las sobras de lo que había sido su cena. ―Ni un poco…― musitó con aquella voz ronca y varonil que lo caracterizaba. ―Ni un poco se ha calmado mi sed. No ha sido ni un poco parecido a la sangre de ella…

―Mmhhh…ra…ra…. ― tras decirlo comenzó a caminar un poco tambaleante y sin rumbo fijo mientras tarareaba una canción rumana que le fascinaba cuando niño; siendo acompañado a su vez por la "música de fondo" que prestaban todas las sirenas de la policía, ambulancias y unas cuantas unidades de las fuerzas especiales. Aspiró con fuerza y se percató de que algunos olores le eran bien conocidos. ―¡Jah! Pero qué honor… Si han venido también mis queridos cachorros de Hellsing―

Todos los previamente mencionados se dirigían presurosos a un lugar en específico, el cual ya había sido abandonado y privado de toda vida gracias a él.

Un espasmo le recorrió los belfos, haciendo por completo que su sonrisa adquiriera más cinismo de lo habitual y sin percatarse de nada más a su alrededor siguió su fortuito camino y como si estuviera en un trance, se dejó llevar por la nostalgia de su canción y a ésta le prestó la siguiente letra :

_"Integra v__ă__ rug__ă__m, s__ă__ fie partenerul meu, Contesa mea, s__ă__ fie a mea, s__ă__ fie a mea ..."_

_[__Integra, por favor, sé mi acompañante, mi Condesa, sé mía, sé mía…]_

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Integra recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento. Sentía pesadez. Aquella última noticia la había dejado bastante preocupada, confiaba mucho en los Wild Geese pero el hecho de no conocer a su adversario la incomodaba. Y más ahora que había mandado a Walter y a Seras por su jodido pedido… y con respecto a Alucard… Pues no había tenido noticias suyas en todo el día. A pesar de que ya era de noche, aún no se presentaba ante ella, ni siquiera para molestarla.

―¡Alucard!― gritó con fuerza.

Al no recibir respuesta, la inglesa se revolvió inquieta en su asiento, ya no se sentía cómoda en lo absoluto. Miro a su alrededor y tuvo la misma reacción al ver todo su despacho. No se sentía nada a gusto como de costumbre, algo malo debía de estar pasando o más bien pasándole al "hombre" que más apreciaba. Decidió levantarse y dar un par de pasos dentro del mismo, como si tratara de huir de sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Decidió a ir a la cocina debido a que no estaba Walter, ella misma se atendería e iría por un vaso de agua, como el dolor había regresado, tomaría otra cápsula de las que le había indicado el Doctor James. Cuando llegó a su destino, escuchó que la puerta principal se abría dando paso a su querido grupo de mercenarios. Apresurada se dirigió a ellos. El medicamento podía esperar, en estos momentos, sólo le interesaba saber el informe, además, no era como si fuesen a ser malas noticias, así que no afectaría para nada a su psique ni a su agonizante cuerpo. ¿O sí?

―¡Capitán Pip!― le saludó la de gafas sonriendo de lado y dirigiéndose hacia el equipo completo. ―Vaya que no han tardado nada en regresar. Por supuesto que no espera menos de ustedes, es sólo que me tomó desprevenida tanta…― Pero en cuanto vio el rostro doliente de su subordinado no pudo más que reprimir su emoción.

―Mademoiselle Hellsing―le contestó con una sonrisa el aludido tratando de esconder al igual que ella su desesperación.

Tal vez era la primera vez que se equivocaba y en realidad si serían malas noticias…

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―Mire Walter-san, éstas son como el Máster y yo. Aquí dicen… noc-tur-nas.

―¿Qué? Pero si la señorita, no sólo las va a querer para en la noche, la necesita también para el día. Yo diría que mejor las que yo tomé, dicen: Cubiertas de fino algodón y manzanilla

La joven comenzó a reír. El shinigami se volteó a verla. _"¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de él, si el sólo estaba leyendo?" _Pronto se dio cuenta de la razón de su carcajada.

―No, no y no Walter-san. ¿Manzanilla? ¡Kami! Esas son para mujeres que vomitan arcoíris y nuestra Integra no es así, por favor no lleve esas. Las que acabo de tomar son las más ideales para ella, estoy segura que éstas son las mejores. Dicen que tienen alas. ¿Qué le parece? El ama, incluso podrá volar si usa las de este paquete. ¡Le servirán para el combate!― expuso su punto la de ojos rojos sirviéndose de sus puños para dar golpes al aire.

―¡Oh, debe de ser estar bromeando! Por todos los cielos señorita Victoria, deje de comportarse como una niña, no entiendo como es que no puede ayudarme si usted también es una dama, debería conocer muy bien los productos presentes ¿no?

La de cabellos alborotados se sonrojó y miró hacia el piso como si fuera alguien a quién le diera el perdón. ―Lamento mucho no serle de ayuda, ni para usted para la señorita Hellsing, pero cuando pasé ese proceso, no contaba con los recursos necesarios para comprar esta clase de mercadería, yo solamente usaba unos paños que iba cambiando y lavando cada vez que los necesitaba, con el tiempo, presenté unas complicaciones de salud por ende mi menarquía se vio interrumpida y ahora siendo un monstruo…tampoco puedo―. Concluyó mientras se pasaba las manos repetidamente en los brazos, tratando de consolarse a ella misma.

Al pobre mayordomo no le quedó de otra más que pedirle una disculpa por su atrevimiento al tiempo en que la cubría bajo su regazo. ―Yo no lo sabía Seras, me apeno mucho por lo que le he dicho minutos antes. Dispénseme por favor― le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ella la aceptó y después juntos continuaron con su labor, hasta que llegaron a una cajita peculiar. En voz alta la draculina la leyó lo siguiente. Nuevas: Tampax Lo demás no pudo ser capaz de leerlo ya que venía en alemán (Alemania fue pionero de dicho producto).

―Usted sabe alemán ¿no?

Así que el mayor asintió y se acercó para tratar de descifrar las descripciones y las instrucciones. Seras tampoco se quedó atrás y comenzó a hurgar y encontró unos dibujos que señalaban las ventajas de la maravillosa compresa.

―Walter-dono, no puedo entender que dice y no sé en sí cuál es la diferencia de las demás, pero a mi gusto esta se ve muy bien. Es más pequeña que las demás y parece ser que no se nota bajo las ropas porque va metido en…

Ambos, hombre y mujer dejaron de hacer sus actividades (el primero dejó de leer y la segunda de ver las imágenes) al mismo tiempo en que llegaron a una parte en particular.

―¿!EEhhh?!― exclamaron bruscamente entretanto un poderoso sofoco se apoderaba de ellos y los dejaba todos colorados, era increíble ver esa tonalidad en un anciano y en una no-muerta.

―Creo que ya me voy a morir señorita Seras. Con esta edad, ya he visto todo.

―Así es Walter-san, creo que ya sé también como desaparecer de este mundo, me imagino que sería igual que clavarme una estaca en el…

El de ojos violetas reaccionó al instante y posicionó su nívea palma sobre la boca de la chica.

―Lo más conveniente será que olvidemos eso, regresemos a casa antes de que me dé un infarto y una sobredosis de aspirinas y de que usted vuelva a los vicios de su maestro y quede empalada por esta maldita cosa del infierno―. Artículo el mayor haciendo alusión al tampón al tiempo en que masajeaba su cabeza.

―¿Qué haremos entonces?― interrogó la de colmillos sosteniendo el carrito de providencias con cierta impotencia y con la cara aún muy roja.

―Agente Victoria, dejemos que la el ama Hellsing juzgue con su propio albedrío.

―¿Q-Qué quiere decir con eso Walter-san? Ella no está aquí y ni quiere salir.

―En efecto, a lo que me refiero es que llevaremos un paquete de cada una de las mercancías aquí presentes.

―Menos mal que traemos la tarjeta de crédito platino de Sir Integra― le respondió con sorna viendo la enorme cantidad de cajitas que serían.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Comenzaba a dudar de sus habilidades, de sus entrenamientos, de su lealtad hacía con Hellsing.

Era obvio que se trataba de una de las estúpidas y pesadas bromas del francés. Pero no, sólo vio seriedad y profunda aflicción.

Llevó sus dos manos a su inmaculado rostro, rostro que luchaba por no dejar caer ni una sola lágrima, dando a su vez una serie de pasos hacia atrás.

Bernadotte extendió su brazo hacia ella para que lograra apoyarse en él, pero la dama lo apartó desapaciblemente, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

―¡Integra-sama!

¡No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía! Corrió con fuerza a como le permitieron sus extremidades bajas.

A lo lejos escuchaba voces que la llamaban una y otra vez, pidiendo que no siguiera, que no continuara bajando, que por favor parase y no fuera allí.

―¡No es cierto, no es verdad! ¡Mienten todos! No puedes ser…―llegó jadeante y con dificultad al lugar.

Estampó la puerta contra la pared con furia contenida, recargó un poco de su peso sobre la fría losa de las mazmorras para lograr mantenerse en pie, con un dolor en el pecho abrió el detallado sarcófago donde habitualmente el permanecía su amado Nosferathus.

―¡Tú! +.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció? Ash sí ya sé soy bien mala y aún no dejo que sepan las verdades ocultas de los personajes ¿cierto?

Jajaja, en fin, como siempre agradezco en demasía su apoyo. Me motivan a dar lo mejor y sacarle jugo a estos chicos.

Por falta de tiempo a algunos con cuenta no he podido contestarles sus reviews, pero en cuanto pueda les responderé por PM.

A los "anónimos":

Guest: Muchas gracias de verdad, que alegría que te guste, así es, sé que no debí de poner como malo a Alucard pero vamos, es el vampiro más fuerte y temible. Y pues también hasta para él le cuesta trabajo sucumbir ante tal deseo de Integra, ¿no? PD: Agradezco tu review, me encanta que sean largos.

Anna: Gracias anna linda, ahora sé que de seguro tu curiosidad quedó más elevada, ¿cierto? Jajaja, espero te agrade esta continuación y gracias por tu apoyo significa tanto para mí. :D

Honehawkeye: Que bien que te guste. Gracias. Aquí la conti y esperando que sea igual de tu agrado.

AlexandraRomance: Ok Ale, la seguiré pues, muchas gracias nena. Me llena de honor que te declares mi fan, vas a ver que no te defraudo linda, ya verás, espero te haya satisfecho por lo pronto este nuevo capi

Y recuerden, dejen sus reviews.

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichipuuu! :D

¿Cómo están todos ustedes mis queridos lectores? Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a Guest, Anna, AlexandraRomance, Shetephany Naturely, Mari, Scholita, Zak, y a mis queridas amigas Celeste y Novh94 quienes además de dejar review, me jalaban las orejas para apurarme a darle continuación, asimismo gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y darse un tiempo para comentar, de todo corazón se los agradezco. Como saben, responderé al final de la historia :)

Y tú Rein-kun a ver si ya te animas a leerme y dejar review porque no sé nada de ti y eso me tiene triste y preocupada! :S

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, por mi vida que Walter no nos hubiera traicionado :(**

_Advertencia: En el presente capítulo se verá afectado el tiempo. Jugaré con acciones pasadas para dar un mayor detalle y suspenso, así que si no entienden en un principio, no se me desanimen, que al final estoy segura que sus dudas quedarán bien respondidas._

De antemano y como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Miró el radar. La motita roja en éste exclamaba claramente que ya había llegado al lugar marcado, ahora sólo tenía que empezar a caminar, pero por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quizás y en el fondo, también presentía algo malo.

Aventó al suelo su cigarrillo a medio consumir, y comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia donde estaban los demás miembros policiacos. Hellsing obviamente tendría prioridad como peritos y analizar la situación.

El castaño, hizo a un lado los señalamientos preventivos e ingresó junto con algunos de sus compañeros a Drury Lane. El aire frío movía con facilidad las hojas de los árboles teñidas con un poco de carmín haciéndolas crujir en el momento en que eran llevadas por el viento. Sus botas cruzaban con pesar los charcos de sangre que habían quedado en el asfalto e inútilmente trataban de no prestar atención al olor que inundaba la calle, pero incluso para los mercenarios era…imposible.

―Aún no me acostumbro al olor de la sangre― dijo el cuerpo más joven de ellos mientras se tapaba la nariz y parte de la boca con su mano, mientras un par de ahorcadas lo azotaban.

Otro más lo secundó, ―yo tampoco y menos si se trata de…― pero no pudo ser capaz de completar sus palabras.

―De mujeres…―completó con pena el de la trenza al sentir el hedor putrefacto de la sangre mezclado con olor a flores que se captaba en todo ese ambiente pertenecientes de las víctimas; todas de mujeres. Ni siquiera quería mirar a su alrededor, no podía, nadie nunca había sido preparado para este tipo de misiones y comprendió la razón del por qué nunca alguien se lo había dicho.

Dejaron entrar también a los de criminalística. Dieron varias rondas en el perímetro y a pesar de toda esa carnicería, no se observaba nada más que fuera relevante, ni una huella, ni hablar de las dactilares, ni un cabello, y ni un sólo testigo…hasta que de pronto una visión sacó de su ensimismamiento a Bernadotte, obligándolo a correr hacía allí.

―¡Hee! ¡Muchachos! ¡Muchachos traigan a los paramédicos! ― gritó arrodillándose por completo y tomando entre sus manos la rubia cabeza de una joven que aún respiraba y que movía frenéticamente sus labios tratando de articular palabra.

―Sshhh… Tranquila, tranquila, la ayuda viene en camino, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien.

―¿E-Está se-seguro? ¿Usted real-realmente cree que me podré recuperar?― preguntó ella haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablarle.

Pip la levantó un poco más para cargarla y el abrigo que cubría su desnudez cayó de ella. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ambas piernas estaban destrozadas, que le faltaba un brazo y también la mitad de su estómago. ―Claro que sí― mintió, mientras acariciaba sus largos y platinados cabellos; valiéndose de todo su temple para no dejar escapar una lágrima, pues al contemplarla mejor se dio cuenta de que era el vivo retrato de su protectora. El largo y lacio cabello rubio, sus ojos, el color de piel, y lo delicado de su cuerpo, la única diferencia era que ella poseía unas cuantas pecas en el rostro y que probablemente ella no pasaba de los 18 años. Sus intestinos se revolvieron del enojo. ¿Quién podría estar tan enfermo, cómo para realizar aquello?

La joven tosió un par de veces y formuló una sonrisa. ―Mi-Miente…pero gracias por intentar ayudarme.

―Le prometo que sí. Sólo dígame; dígame quién le ha hecho esto a todas ustedes y le haremos pagar.

―Yo… No recuerdo.

―Sí puede, hágalo por usted y por todas las demás que ya no pueden hablar. ¿Cómo era él?

La señorita lo miró fijamente, posteriormente pasó una de sus pequeñas y frágiles manos por la cara del mercenario dejándole unas finas marcas escarlata. ―Sólo puedo recordar que era hermoso.

El Wild Goose, se limitó a observarla tratando de asimilar su descripción. ―¿Recuerda algo más?― le preguntó al tiempo en que la sacudía un poco de los hombros.

Pero ella continuó. ―Era hermoso…hermoso…hermoso…hermoso― comenzó a decir repetidamente y sin parar. Sin previo aviso comenzó a cimbrarse con violencia entre sus brazos, comenzó a tornarse de un color grisáceo y a escupir coágulos de sangre.

―¡Capitán Pip, aléjese!― le gritaron sus compañeros que ya regresaban con los paramédicos y siendo capaces de alertarlo del peligro inminente se avecinaba hacia su dirigente.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó dudoso antes de sentir un extraño peso sobre él.

La chica –que ahora tenía todo el rostro y cuerpo desfigurado- se aventó hacia él con una fuerza descomunal dirigiéndose a su yugular, no cabía la menor duda, era obvio lo que le sucedía y lo que él tendría que hacer. En un rápido movimiento sacó de entre su chaqueta una daga de plata bendita y la hundió en medio de su pecho aprisionándola contra el suelo. A esto le siguió un grito ensordecedor y después se desplomó frente a él recobrando su estado normal.

―Discúlpeme no pude ser capaz de cumplir mi promesa―. Dijo con bastante dolor y con la mirada pérdida en su maltrecho cuerpo que aún se retorcía en el suelo en medio de un charco de suciedad. Los ojos verdes de Bernadotte se dilataron de sobremanera cuando notó unas inscripciones rojas a la altura de su vientre, su mente comenzó a revolucionar impresionantemente y pronto llegó a él la respuesta a todo lo sucedido.

Se persignó y a posteriori se paró rápidamente del piso. ―¡Córtenle la cabeza ahora! ― gritó a los demás presentes quienes asintieron y comenzaron a acatar la orden algo contrariados por la repentina acción de su capitán.

―¡Gansos, es hora de regresar a Hellsing! ¡PERO YA! ―dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida._ "Sir Integra no sabe del peligro que le acecha"_

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―¡Capitán Pip!― le saludó la de gafas sonriendo de lado y dirigiéndose hacia el equipo completo. ―Vaya que no han tardado nada en regresar. Por supuesto que no espera menos de ustedes, es sólo que me tomó desprevenida tanta…― Pero en cuanto vio el rostro doliente de su subordinado no pudo más que reprimir su emoción.

―Integra-sama― dijeron a coro, con un saludo militar y después se reverenciaron ante ella, el único que se quedó mudo y petrificado fue el capitán, pero al ver la azulina mirada inquisidora de la inglesa volvió a tener control de su cuerpo.

―Mademoiselle Hellsing―le contestó con una sonrisa el aludido tratando de esconder al igual que ella su desesperación y de encontrar la manera más sutil de explicarle lo que había descifrado.

Tal vez era la primera vez que se equivocaba y en realidad si serían malas noticias…

―¿Qué sucede? ¡Capitán, no me deje así, sea un profesional y suéltelo de una maldita vez!

Pip abrió la boca en un intento para adquirir nuevamente la habilidad del habla, cuando…

―¡Siiiir Integraaa!

Todos se giraron para ver al adquiriente de aquella voz, quién ignoraba por completo la tensión del momento.

―¡Seras Victoria! ¿Qué pasa?

La joven draculina llegó con esfuerzo al lado de ella y depositó a un costado una enorme caja de cartón –más o menos del tamaño de un refrigerador-.

―Hemos traído ya el pedido que solicitó, espero que le sea exitoso― le respondió ella de manera cantarina.

―¡Ah! Señorita le dije que con discreción― chilló el pobre Dornez quien acababa de ingresar a la mansión agarrándose el pecho como tratando de recobrar el aire al ver lo inoportuna que había sido la menor hacia con la dama Hellsing; y dirigiéndose a esta última dijo: ―Lo lamento mi señora, traté de detenerla pero simplemente no escucha…― Su ama asintió, restándole importancia al asunto, ya que ahora sus prioridades eran otras.

En ese momento, algunos de los Wild Geese se acercaron a la misteriosa caja, y comenzaron a darle golpecitos y a menearla para tratar de adivinar su contenido. ―Sir, ¿es acaso una sorpresa para nosotros por hacer realizado con éxito tantas misiones?― preguntó uno de ellos sonriendo ampliamente. El del monóculo y la aprendiz de Alucard se miraron con complicidad, llegando al mismo tiempo a la misma conclusión; debían defender el paquete y no dejar que nadie viera su contenido. Seras empujaba lejos a los chismosos mientras que Walter los iba envolviendo en grupos –como si fueran ganado- con sus hilos.

La rubia platina miró con reproche a sus subordinados. A la más pequeña y su mayordomo sólo se limitó a alzar el brazo para hacerlos detener. ―No es buen momento, compórtense.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus amigos y a su mignonette, se acercó a Integra. ―Tiene toda la razón, sería mejor que guardáramos fuerzas para lo que viene.

Los antes mencionados, respectivamente dejaron de castigar a los demás miembros y éstos a su vez se libraban del agarre de Walter. La encargada dio un rápido visto a todos los mercenarios y vio que no era seguro hablar allí, así que hizo una seña a Walter, Seras y a Pip para que la siguieran a su oficina; y eso hicieron al llegar al recinto, la de mayor jerarquía ocupó su lugar en el gran sillón detrás de su escritorio de roble y dejó a los demás frente a ella.

―Ahora Capitán, por favor deme su informe.

El joven castaño asintió mientras se quitaba su sombrero y prosiguió a dar la información que había encontrado―Sir Integra, es obvio que se trata de un vampiro, pero no es tan simple como parece, y tampoco se trata de un novato como los que nos hemos enfrentado antes. En el transcurso del día se nos informaron de cinco asesinatos, uno en el bosque y cuatro más en la calle Drury Lane en un transcurso de 2 horas. No pude lograr sacar pistas, ni tener un testigo confiable y…

―Con todo respeto Bernadotte-san, pero hemos recibido peores informes que eso y en lugares más concurridos. No entiendo por qué tanto rodeo y ninguna acción por su parte―. Dijo algo tajante el mayordomo, no siendo capaz de ver entre líneas.

La Hellsing levantó una mano, haciéndolo callar. ―Sé que no estás de humor Walter, pero dejemos que hable. ―Después se dirigió al castaño. ―Prosigue Pip.

―Tiene usted toda la razón Monsieur, ha decir verdad, aún no explicaba el verdadero problema.

―¿Cómo que no es el verdadero problema Pip?―preguntó Seras.

―Verán, todas las víctimas fueron mujeres, de entre 18 y 25 años, por lo visto fueron mordidas varias veces pero no hubieron señales concretas de que deseara convertirlas en algo más. Pero es obvio que la criatura a la que nos enfrentamos posee un nivel de astucia impresionante, que sabe lo que hace y lo que quiere…

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Estaban sólo ellos dos, como siempre se había imaginado desde que la conoció. La observaba y se veía contenta, como también lo había añorado de años atrás. Así que lo aprovecharía el momento al máximo, la estrechó contra sí con ayuda de sus fuertes brazos. Una vez que la había dejado sin escapatoria, bajó su cabeza hacia ella.

La rubia por su parte no oponía resistencia, parecía que también estaba ansiosa por su contacto. ―Alucard…― musitó en un susurro. Ahora ya podía sentir su aliento abandonar sus labios, oportunidad para llenarlos nuevamente, así que se acercó a ella, no dejando ni un espacio fusionó su boca con la suya. Era increíble ver como encajaban a la perfección.

Sabía que era la primera vez que Integra besaba, así que dejo que se acostumbrara, que tomará el ritmo, y cuando lo tuvo, el vampiro no pudo dar vuelta atrás. El valaco bajó sus manos y apretó su cintura con ambas manos, la inglesa por su parte profundizó el beso enredando sus delicadas manos entre los azabaches cabellos de su amante.

El néctar de sus labios eran como droga, su lengua batallando contra la suya era lo mejor que pudo haber sentido en sus 500 años. Si así era besarla… No esperaba la sensación al poseerla…

….

Juntos de esa manera, sus inmaculadas pieles desnudas estaban rozándose al por mayor, haciendo en el acto que miles y pequeñas cargas eléctricas les recorrieran por todo el cuerpo. La de los ojos azules se encontraba sentada sobre el Nosferathus, de frente, él le besó en el cuello mientras la acomodaba sobre su miembro erecto, ella gritó, un grito que fue mitad dolor y mitad placer. Al estar dentro de su amada, sintió que algo se apoderaba de él por completo y sin poder preverlo, sus besos se convirtieron en mordidas…

―¡Alucard, Alucard!― gritó la joven que empezaba a temblar de sobremanera y su piel se tornaba de color gris.

―¿Qué has hecho? ― le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su cuerpo dejaba de obedecerle y su corazón comenzaba a detenerse. Alucard sólo se limitó a verla con una sonrisa bañada de sangre tatuada en su rostro.

―Yo te amo…

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Los oyentes prestaban atención a sus palabras empezando a hilvanar hechos, más sin embargo Integra era la más impaciente por saber la última pista, así que el aludido continuó:

―Sir Integra, todas las mujeres eran muy parecidas entre sí y poseían una exquisita belleza, cabe mencionar que también eran de status social, todas rubias, de ojos azules y si no es falta de respeto hacia usted, los de criminalística dijeron que habían sido vírgenes…― Se tomo una pausa para suspirar. ―Antes de ser violadas y mordidas, pero no con la intención de volverlas ghouls, hubo una chica que resistió mucho a la transformación, ella me dio dos pistas, la primera no fue nada coherente, pero es lo único que tenemos de él en cuanto a su físico; dijo que era hermoso.

Integra, Walter y Seras se voltearon a ver entre ellos con confusión.

―Y la segunda fue que en su vientre tenía unos cortes con las iniciales: "SIFWH"

―¿Eh? ¿Qué extraño, no lo creen?

―No Seras, está más que claro, quién será la siguiente.

Al instante Walter adquirió una palidez fantasmal y sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal, asimismo, la inglesa no podía dar crédito a lo dicho, y de esto se dio cuenta el mercenario, así que con pasos agigantados se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. ―Mademoiselle Hellsing, es usted…

Negó repetidamente con su blonda cabeza, no era posible, no era factible, era un error, ella sabía lastimosamente y de sobra que los vampiros…no se enamoraban de humanas.

―Las jóvenes "virtuosas", el mismo tipo de sangre, el parecido, todas bellas, de familias acomodadas y la inscripción… Todo parece indicar que la inscripción marca su nombre.

―¡Por favor explícate Capitán!― le gritó suplicante sin soltar el agarre de sus manos.

―¡Son sus iniciales! "SIFWH"= Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Mon mademoiselle, todos los sabemos, y mire, si me permite el atrevimiento, se lo diré yo; No hay mujer más pura, más elegante y… más hermosa que usted. Esa criatura tiene más que una obsesión, pues no es un enemigo con un sentimiento de venganza hacia la organización ni nada por el estilo. Integra-sama…te desea a ti.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Ya van agarrando la onda? ¿O todavía me falta ponerle más al asunto? Jajaja, ok, ok no me contesten, yo ya sé la respuesta y lo haré en el próximo capi así que los espero en el siguiente y en sus reviews.

Hablando de ellos, responderé a éstos ahora mismo:

Guest: "Gabe" ¿Te puedo llamar así verdad, no te molesta? :D Eres mi más fiel seguidor y te lo agradezco muchísimo, además de que tus reviews kilométricos me gustan mucho, y mira si tienes problema con tu esposa, pues mejor ya invítala a leer este tipo de información jajaja. Cuídate mucho y espero que te haya gustado, esperaré tu review con ansias para que me des respuesta jaja :P

Anna: ¡Gracias Annita! Corazón, mil gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te haya entretenido el capitulo, ahora espero que te guste igual este. Te mando un besote!

Mari: Jajaja ¿es eso cierto? Dios, yo también me reído con tu anécdota, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, este capitulo no ha sido de comedia, pero espero que aún así te guste. PD: Linda, Te mandaré una almohadita para tu trasero, no quiero que te caigas otra vez y te hagas daño jaja D:

AlexandraRomance: Amiguita! Enserio te gustó? Wow, me alegra y me da mucho gusto, espero que este capitulo haya cubierto tu expectativa, tus comentarios, me dan respuesta porque quiere decir que lo hago bien y gracias también por tus halagos. He de decir, que tú me encantas a mí! Te mando besotes y abrazotes! :3

Scholita: Yeyh! Tengo una nueva lectora, me fascina, gracias nena por tu molestia de comentar y pues bienvenida a mi loco mundo jaja. Claro que si nena, ahora este capi, por lo que ves, ha sido puro, puro suspenso :P y ya habido acción de otro tipo ajajaj ¿verdad? Cuídate mucho y te agradezco por tus palabras. (k) Obvio que ya nos estaremos leyendo ehh! :D

Stefany Naturely: Gracias y bienvenida seas también a mi humilde fic, jaja ¿si verdad? Pero siempre estuvo presente esto en mi mente, así que dije, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Y por qué no jugar con la otra cara de este problemita? Nuevamente te doy las gracias por comentar. Espero que te haya gustado también esta continuación.

Zak: Amig ! Ya me habías espantado, creí que ya no te gustaba mi historia ): me quedé una semana en la esquina de mi habitación llorando jaja es broma, en fin, que alegría verte de nuevo por estos lares, gracias por tu apoyo querid , y tienes punto extras por decirme que me seguirás (acaso eso quiere decir que me acosarás? Jajaa xD) Yo también te mando besitos! PD: Perdón, pero eres mi amiga o mi amigo? :S

La novh94: Mi chula, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu review y sí, sí perdona, pero aquí ya te tengo la continuación, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Como siempre te agradezco todo todo lo que has hecho: el decirme que me apurara y eso jajaja. Te mando besos y abrazos, y ya nos estaremos leyendo.

Celeste: Amiga mía, bienvenida también a mi historia, agradezco tus comentarios que me hicieron reírme mucho jaja me encanta como te expresas, y me motivas a dar lo mejor para no defraudarlos. Te doy las gracias también por jalarme las orejas para impulsarme en el sentido de continuara la historia. Que gusto tenerte en mis lectores, gracias, gracias de verdad! Espero te guste esta historia que me puse a trabajar desde que enviaste el review jaja :D besitos y abrazos!

Y recuerden, dejen sus reviews si quieren una continuación, ¿va?

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola mis niños preciosos! ¿Qué tal, ya me andaban extrañando? :D

¡Wow! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por lo visto, ustedes quieren continuación y eso me alegra mucho, ahora mi único problema es que presento ya saben un bloqueo y ya no sé que ni qué cosa poner, pero pues por lo general, pongo uno de suspenso, uno de humor, y así sucesivamente, si no mal recuerdo, el capítulo que toca es de humor ¿no? Bien, pues aquí les dejo un "capítulo perdido" jajaja.

Obviamente, en él también se darán una serie de pistas, así que esténse truchos en la lectura jaja. Y pues disculpa si aún no respondo las preguntas que me hacen tal cual, ya que si las digo, ya no tendría caso ¿ok? Así que dispénseme, pero en cada capítulo, estoy segura de que podrán tener sus respuestas, como manera de disculpa también a mi tardanza, les dejo éste texto que es mucho más largo que todos los anteriores.

De antemano, gracias por leer, y ya saben contestaré reviews anónimos al final :)

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, la reina misma hubiese oficiado la boda de Alucard e Integra.**

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Negó repetidamente con su blonda cabeza, no era posible, no era factible, era un error, ella sabía lastimosamente y de sobra que los vampiros…no se enamoraban de humanas.

―Las jóvenes "virtuosas", el mismo tipo de sangre, el parecido, todas bellas, de familias acomodadas y la inscripción… Todo parece indicar que la inscripción marca su nombre.

―¡Por favor explícate Capitán!― le gritó suplicante sin soltar el agarre de sus manos.

―¡Son sus iniciales! "SIFWH"= Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Mon mademoiselle, todos los sabemos, y mire, si me permite el atrevimiento, se lo diré yo; No hay mujer más pura, más elegante y… más hermosa que usted. Esa criatura tiene más que una obsesión, pues no es un enemigo con un sentimiento de venganza hacia la organización ni nada por el estilo. Integra-sama…te desea a ti…

Después dirigió su verde mirada hacia la draculina, quien la veía con gran enfado pues tenía los belfos fruncidos, y sus cejas casi lograban tocarse. ―Mignonette, mil perdones, tu entenderás pero… ya no eres humana―. La aludida sonrió tras la declaración de su compañero, al menos sabía que podía contar con el amor del mercenario. Y después sonrió armoniosamente, como su nada hubiese pasado, después de todo era verdad, y lo reconocía, pues hasta su amo, quien había sido el temible Drácula, había caído por ella. ―No te preocupes Pip, tienes razón. Ella es la mujer más hermosa de toda Inglaterra― concluyó mientras se sonrojaba y se sobaba la nuca.

―¡No, no digan esas cosas! Es una absurda broma ¿verdad?―acto seguido viró hacia donde estaban sus demás subordinados. ― De seguro esto es obra del estúpido de Maxwell. Díganme… ¡Díganme que no es cierto!

―Milady, ojalá fuera así, pero por lo que nos dice el joven Bernadotte, esto es muy serio. El monstruo ha tenido demasiadas consideraciones hacia con usted Sir Integra, pues parece que con su poder, ya hubiera arremetido en contra suyo. Y por lo visto, no creo que tarde mucho en venir. Así que será mejor que empecemos a tomar cartas en el asunto. Por lo demás no se preocupe, ya verá que todos nosotros la protegeremos, no dejaremos que nada malo le suceda.

Pip y Seras asintieron en señal de aprobación y después la chica tomó la palabra ―Estaremos listos, no dejaremos que se le acerque. Mucho menos el Máster permitiría que se le acerque ni 10 metros. Estoy segura.

―Ahora Integra-sama sí me permite, puedo preguntarle dónde es qué se encuentra el Monsieur Alucard?

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar, la Hellsing sostuvo contacto visual con ellos. ―¿Alucard? Él-Él está… aquí, es decir, debe de estar aquí.

―De acuerdo, era sólo simple curiosidad, ya que después de todo, quizás y Alucard sea el único que pueda cuidarla mucho mejor que todos nosotros, incluso si estuviésemos juntos.

Wingates se quedó pensativa, con la mirada pérdida en los mosaicos negros y blancos que poseía su despacho. _"¿Qué quería aquél ser de ella? ¿Qué? Y peor aún ¿De verdad estaba segura de la respuesta que les había dado? No sabían nada de él desde el día anterior. ¿Acaso sospechaban de él?_

El fiel mayordomo intuyó que su amo, necesitaría un tiempo a solas, hizo una seña a los otros para que salieran. El trigueño besó una de las manos de su protectora antes de perderse por la puerta, mientras que Seras le gritaba:

―¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Tenga buenas noches! ¡Sueñe con los murcielaguitos! Ah y señora, espero que el pedido que le trajimos le sea de provecho.

Ella sonrió débilmente. ―Claro, todo estará bien.

_Pero nada de ese día había estado bien…_

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Comenzaba a dudar de sus habilidades, de sus entrenamientos, de su lealtad hacía con Hellsing.

Era obvio que se trataba de una de las estúpidas y pesadas bromas del francés. Pero no, sólo vio seriedad y profunda aflicción.

Llevó sus dos manos a su inmaculado rostro, rostro que luchaba por no dejar caer ni una sola lágrima, dando a su vez una serie de pasos hacia atrás.

Bernadotte extendió su brazo hacia ella para que lograra apoyarse en él, pero la dama lo apartó desapaciblemente, negando varias veces con la cabeza.

―¡Integra-sama!

¡No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía! Corrió con fuerza a como le permitieron sus extremidades bajas.

A lo lejos escuchaba voces que la llamaban una y otra vez, pidiendo que no siguiera, que no continuara bajando, que por favor parase y no fuera allí.

―¡No es cierto, no es verdad! ¡Mienten todos! No puedes ser…―llegó jadeante y con dificultad al lugar.

Estampó la puerta contra la pared con furia contenida, recargó un poco de su peso sobre la fría losa de las mazmorras para lograr mantenerse en pie, con un dolor en el pecho abrió el detallado sarcófago donde habitualmente el permanecía su amado Nosferathus.

―¡Túúú!

*.°.*.°

Su propio grito, la hizo estremecer, levantándose con estupor de su caliente cama, se frotó el rostro con sus manos aún tambaleantes.

"_Fue una pesadilla, gracias a Kami. Yo sé que el no sería capaz de hacer nada en mi contra, mucho menos de dañarme". _

Tomó un pañuelo de su buró y se secó las perlas de sudor que bañaban su virgen piel, pero aún podía sentir cierta humedad que provenía de sus piernas, con fastidio, miró hacia esa zona y pronto encontró la respuesta…

―¡Te odio Madre Naturaleza!― gritó al tiempo en que golpeaba la cama con sus puños.

*.°.*.°

Con pasos agigantados, la heredera Hellsing bajaba prontamente las escaleras para solucionar un pequeño problema.

―Lady Integra…

La rubia se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver de quién se trataba, descubriendo a una linda joven castaña que la miraba expectante.

―¡Oh! Pero si eres tú Charlotte― contestó llevándose una mano al pecho.

―Si no la conociera señorita, podría jurar que la he espantado― le respondió la chica con una risita.

Ella también río. ―¿Yo? Por favor, sabes que tengo a un monstruo de mascota― le dijo tratando de esconder su sorpresa.

―Me disculpo Integra-sama, sólo era un mero comentario. Y si necesita algo, no dude en decírmelo, es muy temprano como para que usted esté fuera de su cama, sobretodo últimamente que usted se ha estado sintiendo indispuesta― artículo mientras daba una leve reverencia.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero lo tendré en cuenta Charlotte, gracias. Por ahora retírate y continúa con tus labores. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, si Walter pregunta por mí, dile que no me has visto― concluyó la imponente dama antes de retomar su camino.

Dio una rápida miraba hacia atrás para ver que la joven ya se hubiera ido. Cuando lo confirmó, Integra sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa negra y la apegó completamente contra su estómago con clara muestra de enfado.

―¡Que vergüenza! ¿Por qué sigo manchando mis prendas, después de que ya tengo éstas malditas cosas entre mis piernas? ¡Maldita sea!― Se regañaba a sí misma mientras se dirigía al cuarto de lavado.

―¡Argh! Excelente, lo que me faltaba, que la lavandería quede en el mismo sentido que las mazmorras. ¡Mañana mismo le diré a la servidumbre que la quiero arriba, no me importa si queda ahí mismo en la cocina!

Bajó prácticamente volando las escaleras y se las arregló para llegar al dichoso lugar en menos de un minuto. Suspiró aliviada cuando cerró la puerta de la lavandería tras de sí.

―Bien, será mejor que me apresure― dijo en voz alta aproximándose a una de los lavaderos, abrió con cuidad la bolsa que guardaba, casi como si temiera a su contenido. Introdujo dos de sus largos dedos y empleándolos como pinzas, sacó lo que se encontraba dentro y lo depositó en el cubículo, mientras que con su otra mano, abría la llave para que se llenara de agua.

Ahora…¿dónde estará esa cosa que quita manchas por "arte de magia"? preguntó la blonda mirando hacia un estante con cientos de botellas, cuando al fin encontró la botella, vertió un poco sobre el área afectada y al terminar de echarlo, cruzó sus dedos entre sí como pidiendo por un milagro.

―¡Vamos, vamos, desaparece ya! No quiero que nadie más se entere se quejaba la pobre dama, al tiempo en que se estrujaba el corbatín por los nervios.

Pasó una de sus manos por encima de sus cabellos en un intento de calmar su ansiedad. ―Pero que cosas estoy diciendo, nadie vendrá, hoy no es día de lavandería y además es muy temprano…

Se arremangó las mangas de su saco para poder meter las manos con total libertad en el agua y contribuir un poco por medio de la fuerza.

"_Aunque quizás…él si puede encontrarme"_

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―¡No! ¡Integra, yo te amo!

Abrió sus rojizos orbes, mirando hacia todos lados con frenética. Sólo vio el blanco interior de su féretro; se sintió como si fuera humano otra vez y vio que varias lágrimas de sangre bajaban por sus mejillas, estaba de más decirlo, pero estaba asustado, asustado de sí mismo.

―Kami al fin me concede algo, sólo fue un jodido sueño, sólo fue eso. Por un segundo, creí que de verdad yo había cometido aquella masacre, todas esas pobres humanas… Pero lo que sin duda, no me podría perdonar jamás, sería hacerle lo que hice en sueños a mi Condesa.

Abrió su ataúd y se dirigió hacia el ala este de sus aposentos, miró hacia afuera gracias a su pequeña ventana, vio que estaba apunto de amanecer, y en su mente se preguntó si eso significaba que había estado durmiendo… ¿desde el día anterior?

Se revolvió los cabellos, como si con eso pudiera quitar los recuerdos que aún prevalecían en su ser. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, percibió un extraño olor que provenía de él mismo, se dio cuenta de que sus ropas tenían girones y varias manchas color carmín y dos de sus dedos estaban manchados de negro.

Con velocidad y nerviosismo, se despojó de todas ellas. Sostuvo en sus pálidas manos su camisa, esas manchas eran sangre, era una mezcla de sangre de mujeres vírgenes y de…

―¡Ghouls!

Sus ojos comenzaron a bailar de un lado a otro, mientras forzaba a su subconsciente de llevarle "aquellas" imágenes, haciendo total hincapié en Integra, quería saber si ella estaba bien, quería asegurarse de no haberla convertido en algo que fuera imposible para él.

Pero pronto, la sintió. Ella estaba bien, y lo estaba llamando…

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Sacudió varias veces su cabeza para quitarse aquel pensamiento. ―No, eso tampoco, no es como si de pronto se apareciera aquí. ― Dijo con una risa nerviosa. ―Además está amaneciendo, debe de estar durmiendo apenas…

De pronto, el agua comenzó a volverse turbia y parecía también como si estuviese hirviendo ya que se formaban en ella un sinfín de finas y redondeadas burbujas.

―¿Q-Qué es esto? ― Dijo la joven inglesa retirando sus manos de allí. De en medio del agua comenzó a emerger una extraña masa amorfa.

―¿Me llamaba, amo?― Preguntó una voz ronca y serena.

―¡Tú!― Gritó la Hellsing, apartándose por completo del lavadero.

Tras su aparente grito, lo que estaba en el agua se materializó por completo, dando paso a un corpulento hombre de cabellos negros. Alucard, no se iba a arriesgar, decidió que lo mejor sería no respirar en su presencia para evitar que el deseo no se apoderara de él.

―¿Pero qué demonios? ¡ALUCARD!

Sonrío genuinamente, aquellos gritos eran lo más hermoso, que pudo haber escuchado en cientos de años, significaba que estaba bien, que no le había hecho ningún daño, pero decidió esconder su preocupación tras su sarcasmo. ―Acaso, ¿me he tardado en encontrarla, me he tardado? O simplemente se ha enojado mi señora debido a eso…

―¿De qué rayos hablas maldito mosquito de malaria?

El azabache sólo se limitó a señalar con un gesto de cabeza.

―¿Qué? ― En el acto, la joven miró hacia la dirección en que la apuntaba con aquellos ojos rojos, descubriendo con horror que tenía su ropa interior en su mano derecha, con la que curiosamente ella le apuntaba mientras le gritoneaba.

Al darse cuenta de su monumental descuido, aventó su slip como si éste le estuviese quemando la piel. Y como respuesta, el Nosferathus le dedicó la más socarrona de sus sonrisas.

―Jamás me imaginé el día en que descubriría a mi ama, de ésta manera―. Integra, ni con todo su autocontrol pudo evitar el sonrojarse, pero obviamente no le daría el placer de seguirse burlando de esta condición ni en un millón de años.

―¡Deja de imaginar cosas sirviente, y vete de aquí de una buena vez! ―Y asegurándose de que no tenía nada vergonzoso en sus manos, le señaló con ímpetu la puerta y retomó su orden. ―Sal de aquí y déjame sola…

―Pero ama… usted me llamó con el pensamiento.

Se sobó las níveas sienes, tratando de calmarse y hacer memoria sobre lo ocurrido, después, abrió sus orbes azules y le dio la más fría e seria mirada, era increíble ver lo bien que podía transmitir el color hielo de sus ojos a la realidad.

―No me contradigas nada y haz lo que te digo.

El vampiro abrió la boca para explicarle que… Cuando comenzó a sentir una extraña palpitación en su pecho, sentía como sus colmillos crecían por sí solos desafiando su voluntad. Mierda…había inhalado aire, ya se había adentrado a su interior el olor de Integra, de su sangre, y de su consumada fertilidad. Y entonces se le aventó, la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió con un poco de fuerza, mientras pensaba que tenía que irse de allí inmediatamente.

Ella se quedó pasmada viéndolo, no sabía que le estaba pasando, y se estaba preocupando.

―¡Lo haré Integra, no sabes las ganas que tengo de alejarme de ti, pero ahora escúchame! Ya sé de los ataques que han estado sucediendo, permíteme ir a mi lugar de origen, creo que ya sé lo que está pasando. ¡Heredera Hellsing, por favor, déjeme escuchar su orden y concédame partir durante una semana!

"_¿Dejarlo ir, sería buena idea? ¿Podría estar bien cuando él podría ser el único capaz de protegerla de la aparente bestia? Pero tal como lo había Alucard, ella era la heredera, y la seguridad de toda su gente, recaían es su persona, tendría que aceptarlo, aunque le costara la vida…"_

―Ve, ¡es una orden, busca y no vuelvas hasta que lo hayas destruido!― exclamó.

Ni bien lo había dicho, cuando el valaco ya había desaparecido dejando sólo una pequeña nube de humo negro.

"_Lo haré My Mistress, aunque signifique también acabar con mi propia vida"_

―¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Casi podría jurar que se quería alejarse de mí…

Miró a su alrededor para divisar a aquella prenda, a decir verdad, ella también se encontraba bastante molesta por su propio comportamiento, pero ahora tendría que aparentar que todo estaría bien.

Se agachó y tomó su ropa interior y le habló: ―Óyeme bien, tengo cosas más importantes por las cuáles preocuparme y no pienso seguirme exponiendo más por tu culpa. Ahora gracias a ti, el vampiro ya sabe que "soy mujer"―. Y sin más, sacó un encendedor de su saco y lo encendió, prendiéndole fuego en el acto, aventó su slip sobre el fregadero y esperó a que se consumiera por completo.

―Objetivo silenciado…― dijo saliendo del cuarto de lavado.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Realmente estoy muy indecisa de este capítulo, hice un chorro de mezclas, pero pues espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Háganme saber si les ha gustado.

Y recuerden, dejen sus reviews si quieren "otra bizarra" continuación jajaja, ¿va?

Asdf: Gracias por tu review, en serio. Y espero que te guste la conti :D

TaniaElric: Hola querida, bienvenida, bienvenida a mi humilde historia, espero que te haya gustado también esta continuación, se me complicó muchísimo hacer éste, pero agradezco el hecho de apoyarme y decirme que nunca te decepciono me haces verdaderamente feliz, nos estamos leyendo en el otro, ¿sale? Te mando un besote! *.*

Gabriel: ¡Mi querido amigo Gabe! Nunca, nunca me abandonas, te lo mega agradezco, además de que tus reviews me matan de risa, porque ya te imagino lidiando con tu esposa mientras lees jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario y por dejarme llamarte como quiero :P Y pues ya sabes que me preocupo por lo que dices del humor, este considero que no tiene mucho, pero espero que te haya gustado también, nos estamos leyendo eh amiguito. Un beso *.*

Celeste: Jajaja, sí gracias por jalarme las orejas, en serio que sino no le seguía tan rápido nena. Así que agradezco tu comentario y tu apoyo en estos capítulos, espero que te guste este capitulo fuera de lo común que he hecho. Me importa saber tu opinión (: y pues espero leerte también en el siguiente. Un abrazo y un besote para mi "couch" jaja *.*

Anna: ¡Ay mi niña hermosa! Soy una mala persona de verdad, no podré responder aún a tu pregunta, pero creo que en este capítulo puse muchas pistas. En serio disculpa, pero si te digo la respuesta, ya no tendría caso ¿no? Lo mejor es que te siga dejando con la duda, para que al final te quedes estupefacta jaja. Espero te haya agradado este cap, realmente no te quiero decepcionar. Gracias por tu review, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente ¿va? *.* Besos!

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichipuuu mis hermosos! :D

Los extraño mucho chingauu! Por eso me apuré y que le digo a mi cerebro, -¡óyeme bien soy tu dueña y te exijo que te pongas a pensar y me des la continuación, pero a la de ya!- y ta-rán, aquí el siguiente capi mis amores.

¡Y este capítulo es de… intriga pura y suspenso, así que disfrútenlo!

Reviews anónimos y aclaraciones del capítulo anterior, al final de éste texto.

Como siempre, de antemano muchísimas gracias por leer :3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, Alucard de vez en cuando saldría desnudo jaja xD**

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―¿Se encuentra todo bien Milady? Desde ayer está muy pensativa.

La preciosa dama apagó su cigarrillo, para aceptar la taza de té que Walter le proporcionaba.

―Walter, dime, ¿acaso tú también eres una criatura sobrenatural? Siempre pareces saber más de lo que debes.

El de la coleta río por lo bajo. ―Le pido disculpas por mi sexto sentido de padre.

Ahora fue ella quien río. ―Lo sé y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello.

―Creí que estaría más tranquila ahora que no se han presentado más ataques, pero sé que el motivo que la tiene así es más importante, de seguro sigue pensando en que Alucard sigue fuera ¿cierto?

La joven Hellsing casi escupe el té de la impresión, tosió un par de veces algo nerviosa y con sus mejillas tintadas de rojo. ―Oh Walter, pero que rica está la infusión que me trajiste. ¿De qué es?

Walter sonrío. ―Es de lavanda y frambuesa―. Su ama era demasiado dura con sus sentimientos y él sabía de sobra que jamás los demostraría tal cual, pero con esas reacciones era más que obvia la respuesta, mucho mejores que las palabras a decir verdad. Quizás y en realidad si era un ser sobrenatural.

―Con permiso, cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes.

Ella asintió aún colorada. ―Gracias.

"_Alucard claro que pienso en ti, sobre todo ahora que presiento que estás en peligro"._

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Gritó a como le permitieron sus podridos pulmones mientras miraba los retratos del padre a quien tanto odio, la madre que nunca gozó, los hermanos que tanto amó y finalmente los retratos de él mismo cuando aún era humano…

Era la primera vez que alguna de sus acciones le revolvía las entrañas, cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer tales cosas, no era porque le importaran esas jóvenes, era por el hecho de lo que iba a hacer con su ama, gracias a Kami, que había logrado despertar de aquél trance, era claro que aquellos retratos sólo eran viles recuerdos; él ya sólo era un monstruo.

Calló de repente al sentir sus cuerdas vocales desgarrarse. Jamás se había arrepentido de algo, pero en ese momento se maldijo a sí mismo, a su debilidad de haber recurrido al demonio, a Elizabetha por haberse muerto frente a sus ojos y por supuesto a Van Hellsing por haberlo capturado y por haber tenido una exquisita nieta.

En ese entonces, todo había sido por Elizabetha… Y ahora todo esto había pasado por Integra…¿Acaso nunca más podía volver a amar a una mujer? No soportaría "vivir" dos veces lo mismo y perder nuevamente al amor de su vida por su maldita condición.

Se dejó caer sobre un sofá para tres de color negro al tiempo en que se sobaba con ímpetu las sienes. Tenía que calmarse y encontrar la respuesta que surgían en su psique si quería seguir al lado de su máster.

―¿Por qué?―volvió a preguntar a la nada.

―Porque así debe de ser Alucard-dono. Sólo tomamos lo que por derecho nos pertenece―resonó una voz gruesa y áspera.

Los ojos rojizos del valaco se abrieron desmesuradamente en busca del portador de aquella voz.

―¿Quién mierda eres y cómo es que lograste entrar a mis dominios? Si te encuentro estás muerto, ¿oíste bien?

Una estruendosa risa hizo eco en la sala de estar. ―Hablas como si no me conocieras…

De pronto, frente a sus desesperados ojos, una masa negra y con tintes color carmín comenzó a emerger del pecho de Alucard.

Cuando terminó de salir, lo vio. Un metro noventa y cinco, piel color marfil, ojos rojos, esbelto, atractivo, perfectos colmillos y cabellos negros como su sombra. ¡Era la misma imagen de él! ― Ah… Al fin, libertad, ya me había cansado de seguir tus estúpidas restricciones "morales"― dijo mientras se erguía y se estiraba por completo.

―Ahora si me permites, tengo asuntos que terminar, y ahora tú no serás más un estorbo para mí, ¿cierto?

―¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, por qué eres igual que yo?

―Quiero decir que iré a por tu mujer para hacerla mía, de esa manera al fin mi transformación estará completa, ya sabes, como fui creado de ti, dependo de tu cuerpo, pero para quedar libre necesito a Integra…

No pudo terminar porque el sirviente de Hellsing había estampado un puñetazo en su rostro deformándole y destrozándole la cara por completo. ―No te atrevas ni a decirlo, tú eres el que causó todo. ¡Por tu culpa he hecho todo eso! ¡Por ti es que casi mato a mi ama, también! ¡Tendrás suerte si te aniquilo pronto!

La copia comenzó a reírse como poseído mientras volvía a su forma original y limpiaba la sangre que había salpicado en su cuerpo desnudo.―Realmente no sabes nada, tú y yo ahora somos uno mismo, todo lo que a uno de nosotros nos pase, repercute en el otro también. Así que anda… mátame, pero antes, déjame enseñarte algo―. Concluyó mientras se hacía una incisión en el antebrazo y decía una frase en su lengua natal, un haz de luz se formó en su mano y casi al instante logró invocar un artefacto antiguo; un precioso talismán con piedras rojas y una pequeña cadena alrededor de éstas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su anexo. ―¿Sabes? El hecho de que vinieras aquí a nuestra amada Valaquia fue idea mía. Verás, esta cosita que tengo aquí fue hecha por tus queridos sirvientes gitanos, con magia pura lo crearon para poder controlarte en caso de que intentaras hacer maldades con ellos, muy lindo. ¿No te parece?

―¿Pero qué rayos…?― Dijo el valaco dando una serie de pasos hacia atrás, no sabía lo que era en sí, pero presentía que era algo malo. Quiso hacer algo más, pero no podía, comenzaba a sentir que su vista se nublaba y tampoco podía articular palabra.

―Shhh, shhh… No te esfuerces demasiado a lo que es inevitable―. Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer desmayado.

*.*.*.*.*

Despertó en su viejo ataúd con un terrible dolor en el la cabeza y en el centro de su pecho. Pero al poco tiempo sintió un líquido viscoso en sus labios, al confirmar lo que era, comenzó beber desesperado, al sentirse más recuperado abrió sus orbes, descubriendo nuevamente al enfermo de su otro yo, quién le miraba desde arriba sonriendo cínicamente.

"_Kami, ¿de verdad así de mal me veo cuando sonrío?_

Pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando recordó todo lo sucedido con anterioridad, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, arremetió contra él, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando el menor presionó su pecho, bajó la mirada y descubrió con horror que estaba atado al ataúd con hilos de plata bendita y que en medio de su bien formado torso se encontraba encarnado el talismán, provocándole un terrible dolor, y nuevamente su visión comenzaba a fallar al igual que sus fuerzas.

―¡No, no otra vez no! ¡Quita esto de mi cuerpo escoria! O te juro que… te juro que…― pero ya no pudo ser capaz de continuar por el dolor.

―Vamos, no hagas esto sólo te lastimas más de la cuenta, además no me gusta verte así, después de todo, somos como hermanos, ¿no? Y hasta "amamos" a la misma mujer… lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarnos bien. Creí que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, pero ciertamente, no me dejaste, tus impulsos son poderos, pero quizás, no fueron suficientes, aún piensas con cierta bondad y tienes bastantes límites gracias a perra de Hellsing. Pero pronto, volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes.

Alucard trató de zafarse azotándose frenéticamente de un lado a otro, pero todo fue inútil, no estaba en sus cabales ni tenía la fuerza suficiente, ni siquiera podía transformarse en algo más.

―Te he alimentado poco para que no escapes, pero lo suficiente como para vivas con tus tejidos intactos un par de años más, en lo que regreso por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora con tu permiso, es tiempo de irme. De ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de nuestro deseo sí sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Verdad?

―Te mantendré informado de todo, tenemos un vínculo, podrás seguir viendo todo lo que pase―. Y antes de cerrar su ataúd le dijo algo al vampiro primario que hizo que su corazón terminara de resquebrajarse. ―Ahora que tu ama ya es fértil y su sangre estará presente constantemente, no sabes lo excitado que me hace sentir, me comprendes, ¿no? tú mismo lo has sentido. Creo que ya es hora de que experimente las ventajas de ser mujer.

―Así que no te preocupes por Integra-sama, te prometo que seré bueno con ella en su primera vez, tú verás como gozará y pedirá que no pare…― le dijo agachándose y besando su mejilla a modo de despedida.

El mayor sintió su cuerpo arder de enojo y empezó a gruñir de impotencia. ―¡No te atrevas, te mataré, lo juro, si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello, te destrozaré, no importa si me cuesta la vida!

―No lo creo, en tu condición no puedes, pero ¡ah! casi se me olvidaba decirte que después de poseerla una y otra vez, beberé toda su sangre y por ende la mataré― tras decirlo comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo en que presionaba el talismán embrujado. ―¡Pe curând frate! {hasta pronto hermano}―concluyó cerrando su féretro.

―¡De seguro saliste de mi excremento! Maldito seas… ―gritó.

"_Mi amada Integra te fallé"_ fue lo último que rodó por su cabeza mientras lágrimas de sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas segundos antes de perder la consciencia.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―¡Integra-sama, Integra-sama!― grito mientras tocaba la puerta de su despacho.

―¡Adelante!― respondió ella mientras miraba hacia la puerta, era imposible confundir su voz cantarina.

―Buenas tardes Seras― dijo en cuanto la puerta se abrió. ―¿Cómo va todo, ah?

―Máster― dijo haciendo una reverencia y con una radiante sonrisa que dejaba ver sus caninos. ―Le traigo algo, ha llegado hace unos minutos tiene el sello de la reina― concluyó llegando hasta ella y dándole la carta.

―Gracias, veremos de que se trata esto―. Tras decirlo tomó su abre cartas y rasgó uno de los costados del envoltorio que resguardaba la información. Cuando al fin la sacó…

―¡Seras es una invitación, han adelantado la celebración del cumpleaños de la reina!―Comentó la rubia platinada con cierta emoción, le daba gusto que su protectora cumpliera otro año más de vida.

La de coletas también se emocionó y aplaudió un par de veces, era la ocasión perfecta para usar el vestido nuevo que le había comprado Pip.

Aún no había terminado de leer la carta, pero necesita decirle también a su mayordomo. ―Por favor ve y llama a Walter, debemos avisarle también.

―¡Hai!― respondió antes de salir corriendo para buscar a su compañero.

―Cinco pases me han dado. Bien, ahora veamos qué fecha tiene para la recepción. Dentro de una semana justamente…

De repente el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar. Integra dejó de lado la invitación y se dispuso a contestar el aparato. ―Organización Hellsing, Integra Hellsing al habla―. De pronto sus ojos se entrecerraron y adquirieron una frialdad bastante inusual.

―¡Ama!― Walter y Seras ingresaron a la habitación. ―Señorita ya estamos aquí…- callaron de repente al notar el semblante de su dirigente.

―¿Quién habla?― Demandó saber con voz firme; casi gritando, cuando obtuvo la respuesta lo único que se escuchó después, fue el sonido que produjo la bocina al impactarse estruendosamente al piso.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Respecto al capítulo anterior, creí que le iban a entender, pero muchas dudas, siguen saliendo ¿verdad? Pues resulta que todo realmente sí pasó, pero Alucard lo veía como un sueño porque estaba bajo el dominio de su demonio interno. Al igual que el sueño húmedo que tuvo Alucard, era el deseo de su otro yo, que quería hacerlo con Integra y después matarla. Obviamente Alucard no quiere hacerlo, porque sabe que perdería la oportunidad de estar con ella el resto de su "no-vida".

¿Queda, todo más claro ahora? Sino pues igual pídanme y respondo un poquito, sin soltarles el final claro. Jajaja xD

Ahora contesto reviews anónimos:

Asdf: Sí, ¿verdad? Te digo que hice una mescolanza horrible, pero bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado y reído, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review. Siempre te los agradezco. Te mando besotes y abrazotes! *.*

Anna: Hola hermosa. Nop, no eran sueños, todo fue verdad, sólo que Alucard no lograba darse cuenta porque estaba en trance y cuando logro regresar en sí, creyó que eran sueños, ¡pero era verdad! Lo que fue un sueño, era el deseo de su otro yo. Gracias por tu review y por hacerme saber tus dudas para responderlas ¡Kisses!

Camilax3: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me satisface que te guste y que ya le hayas entendido mejor, sino con confianza, puedes decirme y resuelvo tus dudas. Claro que lo continuaré Cami, al menos te saqué una risa ¿ah? Jajaja, un beso y un abrazo! :D

Celeste: Mi pequeña couch, te dormiste eh, no me jalaste las orejas esta vez, pero creo que el resultado de éste fue bueno jajaja. Sí yo igual ya extrañaba tus hermosos reviews y te agradezco por ellos! :( Espero calmar tu sed por ahora, claro que si hermosi, ya nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Yo igual, muchos besos y abrazotes! Muuaaa! *.*

Gabriel: Mi querido Gabe! Ya te extrañaba también! ¿Cómo has estado eh? ¿Qué dice tu esposa, te sigue cambiando por las novelas? Jajaja es broma. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo bombón! Y que bueno que te haya gustado. Mira espero que con este capi quede más claro todo. Sino ya sabes, me dices ¿va? Te quiero Gabe, te mando un besotote y un abrazote! *.*

Guest: Wow, un nuevo lector ¿no es así? Pues muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia y comentarle. Que buena noticia que te haya gustado, me hace feliz! :D Como no, la voy a continuar y daré lo mejor para que queden satisfechos con la historia. Besos! ;)

Sin más que decirles, muchas gracias por leer, por favor no se olviden de dejar review si quieren continuación. ¿Va? Gracias por su apoyo.

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichipuuu! :D

Nenes de mi vida y de mi amor, ya les traigo aquí un nuevo capi, disculpen por tardar, pero estoy en exámenes finales y tengo un sinfín de cosas por hacer, con las prácticas y el servicio social y obviamente las clases en mi Universidad.

Bueno, bueno, ya no les aburro más con mis problemas de la vida, así que mejor, disfruten y lean.

Recuerden dejar reviews! :D

Como siempre, se les agradece y de antemano; gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, Pip también al igual que Alucard, de vez en cuando saldría desnudo jaja xD**

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

_"Integra v__ă__ rug__ă__m, s__ă__ fie partenerul meu, Contesa mea, s__ă__ fie a mea, s__ă__ fie a mea ..."_

_[Integra, por favor, sé mi acompañante, mi Condesa, sé mía, sé mía…]_

Cantaba el duplicado de Alucard, mientras se subía a una lujosa avioneta.

Un empleado de ahí, logró sacarlo de su canción. ―Buenas noches, ¿me permite su pasaporte? Tengo que verificar que todo esté en orden.

Éste se volvió hacia el chico que atendía la entrada para entregarle dicho documento, de entre su gabardina de terciopelo sacó una carterilla de piel color rojo y se la dio esbozando una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus fervientes y blanquecinos colmillos.

―Gracias por su atención, disfrute su viaje y bienvenido señor… Vlâd Drâcutêp (La mezcla de Draculea y Tepes)―dijo el joven mientras leía en voz alta el nombre de aquella imponente persona.

―Vaya, si me permite decir tiene un buen nombre, bastante interesante a decir verdad― se atrevió a decir el menor devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―Ah que sí, este nombre ha estado en mi familia, desde hace…unos cuantos años atrás― respondió de manera sarcástica mientras continuaba su camino, pero antes de entrar por completo dentro de la nave, decidió asomarse por uno de sus costados y mientras miraba hacia un punto en específico susurró al aire lo siguiente.

―Espérame un poco más, mi Integra…

*.*.*.*.*

―¡Maldito!―Gruñó la joven con claros signos de enfado mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado para otro en aquel recinto en donde se encontraba.

Sus dos sirvientes cruzaron miradas, no sabiendo como reaccionar o que decir.

―¡Argh! Como lo odio, si tan solo tuviera más control…más poder…juro que yo lograría sacarlo del mapa en un dos por tres―. Gritó al tiempo en que tiraba un par de papeles que estaban en una pila frente a ella.

―Mi señora, ¿qué sucede, quién era?― preguntó el de cabello violeta a su superiora mientras le tomaba delicadamente del hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella abrió la boca para contestar…

Pero, pronto un golpeteo a la altura de su balcón se escuchó. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la ventana de donde provenían aquellos golpes, Walter hizo una seña a Seras para que lo cubriera en lo que él abría el ventanal.

―"Eso" es lo que sucede― contestó al fin Integra señalando a la persona que se encontraba ahí. Cuando ambos; Walter y Seras se dieron cuenta, el intruso ya había entrado por completo al despacho de Integra.

―El Vaticano, Sección XIII, Iscariote, ¡Paladín Anderson!― siseó la blonda haciendo énfasis en lo último con una cara de pocos amigos.

―Siempre es un gusto verte mi querida prostituta de Babilonia.

―¡Cuida tus palabras frente a nosotros Anderson o te enviaré de regreso a Italia en pedazos!― Espetó Dornez mientras envolvía al rubio entre sus hilos cortantes. Por su parte, Seras se colocó en guardia frente a él. ―¡Cállese señor, nuestra ama no es ninguna prostituta, es más, para su información ella aún es virgen!― defendió ésta a Integra también, aunque de una manera menos esperada y poco ortodoxa.

―¡Se-Seras suficiente!― Dijo la inglesa titubeante y con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se sobaba las sienes con ambas manos.

―¡Señorita Victoria, eso era irrelevante e irreverente de su parte!― Secundó también el ojivioleta, de igual manera con su rostro tintado de carmín por imaginar a su dirigente en esas circunstancias. La rubia de cabellos alborotados se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír tímidamente debido a la pequeña… información de más que había dado.

―No, no para nada. Fue de suma importancia para mí, ahora entiendo porque tiene tan fascinado y en la palma de su mano a ese maldito vampiro, de seguro es por que él…

―¡Anderson!― Gritó Walter apretando los hilos que tenía sobre el Iscariote.

―Una disculpa entonces para Alucard y para ti Babilonia… perdón, quise decir…Sir Integra Hellsing― se corrigió el mayor, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. ―Ahora quítame de encima esto Walter, tus hilos me están haciendo cosquillas―. Y después dirigiéndose a Seras le dijo ―Y a ti, ni se te ocurra tocarme hija del demonio, tengo asuntos que atender con tu jefa, así que muévete si no quieres que te regrese al infierno.

El del monóculo entrecerró sus espesas cejas y bufó algo inentendible, pero terminó haciéndole caso al ver que Integra asentía un par de veces. ―Déjalo Walter, tu igual Seras, saben que no tiene remedio ni respeto por los demás―. Seras, de manera desafiante le mostró sus colmillos y posteriormente se hizo a un lado.

―¿Quieres explicarnos por qué no pudiste entrar por la puerta como una persona normal?

―¡Jah! Es porque es más que obvio que no soy una persona normal, y que claro, ellos tampoco lo iban a permitir, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera porque tuve la decencia de llamar ayer― contestó el aludido echando un vistazo por el balcón, la Hellsing lo imitó y vio con horror a varios de sus hombres tirados por el jardín.

―¿Pero qué demonios te sucede? ―demandó ella retándolo con su mirada azulina de hielo y empujándole con fuerza en el pecho con ambas manos. Anderson sólo trastabilló un poco, pero se mantuvo firme.

¡Dios! Como le encantaría esa mujer si no fuese una Hellsing. Se echó a reír de sí mismo y de sus pecaminosos pensamientos. ―Tranquila Hellsing, aún viven, después de todo, sólo son criaturas que no han encontrado el verdadero camino que tiene el señor para ellos.

―Walter, llama a los médicos para que los atiendan. Seras, dales una mano.

―Inmediatamente Milady― respondió él a su pedido recogiendo la bocina y marcando una serie de números para dar aviso al personal médico de la mansión. Mientras que la draculina saltaba por el balcón y se dirigía a los jardines de la entrada.

―Vienes a mis dominios, lastimas a mis hombres, no tienes respeto por mis subordinados ni por mi…. ¡Si que deseas reunirte con la muerte maldito paladín!

―Verás es todo lo contrario, es por lo mismo que he venido a ti Integra. Y ya que hablas de "tus hombres", ¿quieres decirme dónde está _tu más favorito_?

La platinada palideció casi al instante mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban con ímpetu debido a la sorpresa.

―¿Qué quieres decir?― Logró articular ella en cuanto pudo volver a tener el control de sí misma. ―No sé cuál es tu punto sacerdote.

Por su parte, él volvió a reír con vigor; con su característica voz gruesa y ronca. ―Recibí una…no tan plácida visita hace poco tiempo. Y solicitó mi ayuda, ¿no es irónico que recurriera a mi? En fin, Integra haz que me preparen un té, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

*.*.*.*.*

―Así que dices… ¿que tú me escoltarás y me acompañarás a la celebración del cumpleaños de la Reina?

―En efecto, no creas que me entusiasma mucho la idea, pero tu sirviente me solicitó este pedido.

―Pero… ¿por qué Alucard te pediría tal cosa y por qué te habrá dicho eso a ti en vez de alguien más? Y peor aún, ¿por qué tengo que enterarme por ti?

―Tengo entendido que iba a salir de Inglaterra y que era probable que tardara en su misión y sé también que alguien va detrás tuyo, y si Alucard no está, la criatura puede aprovecharlo y arremeter contra ti, claramente es algo que me concierne ya que sólo yo seré el que se encargue de aniquilarte, cuando llegue el momento, claro está. Además tengo otros motivos, sin embargo no te los puedo revelar o al menos hasta que mis sospechas queden disipadas.

―Eres inconcebible Alexander― dijo Integra negando con su rubia cabeza un par de veces y exhalando el humo que había adquirido de uno de sus puros. ―Aunque no creo que sea necesario, él dijo que estaría de regreso en una semana y de eso ya han pasado unos días, te aseguro que llegara en unas cuantas horas tal y como lo prometió, te sorprendería saber que le tiene cariño a la Reina y viceversa.

―Puede ser, sin embargo, te repito que tenemos nuestros motivos, sobre todo los míos…

―Pues no les entiendo, pero confío en los instintos de Alucard, así que supongo que está bien, de todas formas no harás falta.

―Ahora retírate de una buena vez, ya es muy tarde y yo no puedo seguir tolerando sus estúpidas suposiciones, le diré a una de las criadas que te prepare una habitación.

―Como usted guste, por mi puedo seguir hablando del estúpido de su sirviente.

La menor rodó los ojos bufando, tomó el teléfono, y presionó unos cuantos botones.

―Charlotte, disculpa la hora, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

*.*.*.*.*

"_¡Maldita sea!"_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir sintiéndose así? ¿Sería verdad lo que su contraparte había dicho respecto de Integra?

No, no podía ser cierto, porque él, de ninguna manera no lo iba a permitir.

―¡Argh! ¡Integra!

Él había hecho una promesa, servirle, cuidarla y protegerla, seguirla hasta el fin de sus días; con el paso de los años, se enamoró de ella y entonces prometió amarla hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, y tener la esperanza de hacerla su Condesa algún día. Pero si ese bastardo lograba hacer de las suyas, ese sueño no se haría realidad ni tendría reparo y por ende…se vería interrumpido para siempre.

―¡Vamos Alucard, yo sé que tu puedes salir de esta, esfuérzate más, esfuerza más este podrido cuerpo! ¡Por ella!― Se gritó a sí mismo para darse ánimos y fuerzas.

Forcejeó un par de veces, tiró de la cuerda, agitó su cabeza con desenfreno pero nada… incluso trató de invocar a Cromwell para que lo ayudara, pero el resultado volvía a ser el mismo, ni un milímetro del alambre de plata se movía de su lugar, a decir verdad, podía jurar que a medida que se movía, ésta se apretaba más a su malherido cuerpo y por ende el talismán volvía a ejercer su efecto en él y con ello se llevaba también su conciencia.

―Encontraré la manera de salir de esto, sólo…Espérame un poco más ama…

*.*.*.*.*

―Integra-sama― llamó a la puerta con cuidado y tratando de no levantar mucho la voz, pues sabía que ya pasaba más de la media noche.

―¿Si?

La puerta se entreabrió un poco dejando ver a su hermosa señora quien vestía un camisón de seda color hueso el cual llegaba a sus tobillos, que se ajustaba con perfección a su esbelta figura y contrastaba con su tostada piel.

―Lamento molestarla a tan altas horas de la noche, sólo quería informarle que el padre Anderson ya se encuentra instalado, le he dejado en la habitación que está al lado oeste, considerado que es la más adecuada para él, además de que se encontrará cerca de la habitación de Walter-san en caso de que algo llegase a suceder.

―Ah Charlotte eras tú― exclamó la ojiazul, entonces abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado señalando hacia adentro para indicar que entrara a sus aposentos. ―Pasa, pasa, creí que eras alguien más. Sí, estuvo muy bien pensado, muchas gracias. Aunque soy yo quien se siente mal por haberte despertado y tener que preparar la habitación de Alexander que se hace llamar sacerdote―. Concluyó al ver que ella se encontraba en bata y camisola cuando ingresó por completo a su habitación.

La Hellsing fue por uno de sus cigarrillos y mientras que lo encendía, tomó asiento en un diván largo. ―Siéntate donde gustes, verás no es que acostumbre tener muchas visitas en mi cuarto― exclamó con una pequeña risita. La castaña le regresó el gesto y decidió sentarse al lado de ella. ―Es bueno estar con una mujer de vez en cuando, además de Seras.

―Ya que toca ese tema de mujeres…am… verá cuando me habló de un favor, creí que se trataba de otra cosa―. Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin embargo, Integra volteó la mirada, con la excusa de sacar el humo de su cigarrillo hacia otro lado. –Lo siento Charlotte, pero me temo que no sé que es eso– mintió ella.

La ojicafé le miró incrédula. ―Seguro, por un instante creí que la extraña bolsita que encontré en la lavandería hace unos días no tenía nada que ver con usted. Le pido una disculpa.

La chica se levantó de su improvisado asiento. ―Entonces… que descanse Sir Integra, la veré mañana para la prueba del vestido― y se viró hacia la dirección contraria.

La taciturna platinada, apagó su cigarrillo y después se levantó de aquel diván en donde se encontraban ambas mujeres segundos atrás. Bajo la cabeza con vergüenza, suspiró largo y tendido y dijo: ―Espera Charlotte, a decir verdad…si tengo algo que preguntarte…

Charlotte sonrió victoriosa, y se giró para regresar con su dirigente. ― ¡Claro!

―Etto…bien sabes que no es fácil de decir, mucho menos el hecho de pedir consejo, pero… ¿cómo haces para no manchar tus prendas cuando…ya sabes… tienes el período?― Terminó de decir la rubia cubriéndose el rostro por unos instantes.

Parecía que la sirvienta realmente disfrutaba aquella situación, ya que en su pequeña cara, se asomaba aún una gran sonrisa.

Tras discutir ciertos aspectos del proceso que atravesaban las mujeres, la morocha pidió a Integra que le enseñara las opciones que ella tenía. Ésta, la condujo hacia uno de los clósets, y al abrirlo le enseño todo el arsenal que sus subordinados le habían comprado días atrás.

La pequeña y menuda mujer, se impresionó bastante. ―¡Wow! Sin duda que usted está bien preparada hasta para una escasez de productos femeninos de 5 años.

―¡No fui yo, fueron… Walter y Seras, yo no… podía ir así que les pedí que me trajeran algunas muestras, pero, ninguna de ellas me ha sido útil, se mueven de lugar se pegan en otras partes, lastiman, sobre todo con las actividades diarias de ser una Hellsing no me sirven en lo absoluto.

Charlotte puso uno de sus dedos índices en la comisura de su boca, pensativa. Pero a los pocos segundos, sus ojos color avellana se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus labios se curvaron en un perfecto círculo. ―¡Lo tengo Integra-sama! La veré mañana con la respuesta a sus problemas― concluyó yéndose hacia la puerta principal.

―Espera Charlotte…¿Cuál es esa respuesta de la que hablas? ― preguntó la heredera con un deje de interés y un mohín de preocupación.

―Lo que usted necesita Integra-sama son…― La sonriente aludida se viró para encararla mejor y con una voz cantarina y alargando un poco las vocales le dijo:

―¡Tampones!

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Mis niños preciosos, ya sé que en este capi no se juntan nuestros amados protagonistas, pero ya mero se acerca el encuentro entre los vampiros e Integra! ¿No están emocionados? OwO

Además, no se pueden quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Charlotte quiere ponerle tampones a Integra ¿o si? ¿Cómo se sentirán con esto, ah? Jajaja

UNA PEQUEÑA NOTA:

Como siempre, saben que agradezco su apoyo en cada capítulo de mi humilde y loca historia, sin embargo, últimamente, la Universidad estudiando Derecho y se me hace bastante pesado y no me es nada fácil hacer ambas cosas por el momento. Si sigo con este proyecto es porque ustedes me lo han pedido, pero ahora, por lo que veo algunos han dejado de comentar, así que tomaré eso como un NO ME GUSTA T_T, sino cuento con cierta cantidad de reviews, supongo que tendré que cancelarla.

Como quiera daré aviso a mi decisión en base a lo que ustedes me pidan.

¡De verdad que gracias por todo y disculpen por ponerlos en esta situación, pero pónganse en mi lugar, estudiar e inventar historias es realmente problemático! xD

Respuestas a los reviews anónimos:

Anon: Jajaja, ese wii, me mató (en el buen sentido), tenía años que no leía uno y sinceramente me hizo sonreír. Me da muchísimo gusto que te sea de agrado, espero que éste capi te haya gustado también. Te mando muchos saluditos! :)

Celeste: Mi niña hermosa preciosa, ¿cómo pudiste omitir ese error? El no poner el nombre es como no hacerlo en un examen final jajaja. Claro que sí mi nena la wera chaneque hizo de las suyas y puso otra continuación en contra de su voluntad :P jaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas entendido mejor las cosas que van sucediendo. Como siempre te agradezco todo tu apoyo y amor! Te quiero chica, cuídate y ya nos estamos leyendo. Kisses! :D

Anna: Ahora si ya le agarramos todos la onda a este asunto, ¿no? Qué alegría nena, a lo de Integra más adelante, vas a saber por qué, recuerda que jugué con el tiempo y este suceso es en futuro (: No mi niña, ya no me tardaré tanto, es que estoy en exámenes, y créeme que es difícil estudiar y escribir jaja, Pero para enmendarlo, he puesto este capítulo más largo.

Gabriel: Hola mi Gabe bonito C: Yo también te voy a llamar así como me dices jaja, ¿puedo? En fin, ya sabes que me encantan tus reviews, son bien bien motivadores, podrías ser motivador personal, no has pensado en hacer eso también? Jaja. Que bueno que hayas entendido mejor con el capitulo anterior. Sí gracias por tu consejo, pero realmente no me gusta dejarlos cortos, digamos que es un reto personal. No te preocupes, ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más grande… ¡mejor! jajaja

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichipuuu! :D

Nenes de mi vida y de mi amor, ya les traigo aquí un nuevo capi, disculpen por tardar, pero consideraba que nadie quería verme continuarlo debido a la falta de reviews y en mi caso, de tiempo por la escuela.

Como sea vi una buena respuesta de su parte y ahora que ya pasé exámenes, me dije a mi misma que le iba a dar seguimiento una vez más por ustedes mis amigos lectores.

Como siempre, se los agradezco mucho y de antemano; gracias por leer.

Recuerden dejar reviews y a los que dejan, respuesta a reviews al final :3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, yo haría que Alucard e Integra tuvieran hijos y se vieran esas escenas de creación… si sabes a lo que me refiero ;) jaja.**

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Se revolvió con molestia sus finas hebras de cabello en un claro signo de nerviosismo.

―¡Odio la impuntualidad, ya es medio día! ¿Por qué tardará tanto?― Preguntó en voz alta al tiempo en que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo colocaba en su boca para encenderlo.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par. ―Señorita Integra, mil perdones, se me hizo tarde, el Padre Anderson me ha abordado minutos atrás y me ha estado diciendo un sinfín de cosas que me pasarán si sigo trabajando aquí en la corporación, dice que me veo frágil y que puedo ser fácilmente corrompida y bla bla bla― trataba de explicar la chica sirviéndose de sus manos mientras se colocaba enfrente de su mandataria.

―¡Ese maldito Paladín! Le encanta meterse en mis asuntos y con mi personal.

―Hai, hai, pero no pasa nada Lady Integra, yo siempre estaré a su lado, no importa lo que pase. Bien si me permite empezaremos con la prueba de su vestido de gala de esta noche― concluyó la castaña mientras sus mejillas se tintaban ligeramente de un rosa pastel al acercarse a ella y comenzaba a ayudarle a sacarse sus zapatos.

La Hellsing, río por lo bajo y tras apagar su habano le agradeció por su fidelidad, mientras que ahora la criada le ayuda a quitarse el resto de sus ropas, dejándola sólo en ropa interior y prosiguiendo a deslizar sobre ella el vestido negro, ambas habían estado guardando silencio, hasta que Integra se encargó de romperlo.

―Ahora bien Charlotte, respecto de lo otro…Tengo buenas noticias así que tendremos que abortar la misión, resulta que finalmente dejé de sangrar, ya no hay más de qué preocuparse― dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Ahora fue el turno de reír de la otra dama. ―Recuerde que después de ésta le seguirán muchas más. Ahora sólo lleve la cuenta para que la siguiente ocasión "esto" no le agarre desprevenida, así que no se preocupe, le ayudaré ahora y estará lista para el siguiente período…

Calló de repente al ver lo hermosa que se veía en aquél atuendo. ―Integra-sama luce preciosa― le dijo con aire soñador. La aludida se viró en busca de un espejo, cuando se miró, ella también se sorprendió.

―Recuérdame decirle a Walter que te haga un aumento, haces milagros.

―¿Eh? Gracias señorita. Pero no es nada, ya le dije que me conformo con estar con usted. Además usted es muy hermosa, sólo debe de aceptarlo señorita― le dijo mientras le apuntaba con un dedo a modo de regaño. ―Por cierto…ahora necesito quitarle el vestido para continuar con la siguiente fase, ¿de acuerdo?

Integra largó un suspiro y después hizo un pequeño mohín de enojo pero terminó asintiendo. ―Entiendo Charlotte, eres mi último recurso.

Charlotte aplaudió su decisión y tras hacerlo, comenzó a empujarla ligeramente de la espalda para conducirla hasta el baño principal de la rubia.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―Disculpe joven, ¿puede decirme si ya estamos sobre Londres?

―Am…― El chico dudó unos segundos antes de contestar por completo a su pregunta. ―Sí, ya estamos volando sobre Inglaterra, en unos pocos minutos más llegaremos al aeropuerto en donde podrá…―calló de pronto al notar que se levantaba de su asiento.

―Es verdad, ya la siento cada vez más y más…

―¿Pero de qué habla? ¡No por favor Lord Vlad no se levante de su lugar, todavía no llegamos a nuestro destino!― contrarrestó el menor haciendo un esfuerzo para llevar a su pasajero nuevamente a su asiento. Pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue una gran y demoníaca sonrisa por parte del valaco. ―Todo lo contrario mocoso, en efecto este es "mi" destino…

Y sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia el vacío.

*.°.*.°.*.°

Cayó con estruendosa fuerza y elegancia sobre sus piernas, haciendo al instante un enorme agujero en un área del bosque de High Peak.

―Ahhh… ya quería estirar las piernas un poco― dijo al tiempo en que se acomodaba el cuello de su pulcra camisa y sacudía algunas partes de su gabardina negra, tras haberlo realizado, comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones de los puntos cardinales, agudizó el poderoso sentido del olfato alzando un poco su morena cabeza e inhaló con ímpetu.

―¿Dónde estás? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿En qué dirección te encuentras mi amada Integra? Tu exquisito olor disminuyó notablemente. No me digas qué ya has pasado tu menarquía. ¡Tsk, mierda! Quiere decir que tardé demasiado dijo para sí mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza sobrehumana sus puños conteniendo el enojo, pero en unos cuantos minutos recobró su compostura. ―Bueno, no es para tanto, ya estoy aquí, ya estoy cada vez más cerca, y al fin podremos estar juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Tras decirlo comenzó a reír como poseído dirigiéndose hacia el sur, pero calló súbitamente al sentir un cambio en el aire; había "algo" que había afectado el olor de Integra, era el olor de adrenalina, de miedo, de vergüenza…

―¡NO!¡NO!―Gruño él. ―¡No te lo permitiré maldita perra, arderás en el infierno de mi ser si te atreves!― Gritó al aire al tiempo en que desaparecía entre una nube enorme color negro.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente, jamás en su vida se imaginó en aquella situación. Un pequeño temblor recorrió su esbelto cuerpo.

―¿Esto es seguro, lo usan comúnmente?

―Relájese Integra-sama, no pasa nada― habló la pequeña mujer frente a ella, mientras sacaba uno de los dispositivos.

―Es muy pequeño, y está adecuado para nosotras, no duele, le doy mi palabra, además no es como si fuera la primera vez que tenemos "algo" en nuestra intimidad ¿o sí?

Integra la contempló reírse, y eso hizo que se tensara más de lo habitual debido a su comentario, ¿acaso Charlotte había insinuado que ella, Sir Integra ya no era virgen? Era claro que no sabía nada, lo mejor sería sacarla de su error y evitar que continuara dicha acción.

―Disculpe mi señora, voy a comenzar― dijo la criada mientras introducía sus manos dentro de su bata y deslizaba hacia abajo su ropa interior.

La rubia negó repetidamente, quería decirle que no, que no era la mejor opción para ella, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabra alguna. Lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarla lejos de ella. Fue por mero impulso, sin embargo la fuerza que ejerció fue tal que la mucama salió disparada hacia atrás, cuando cayó, su cabeza se impactó contra el mármol de la bañera.

Al ver que no se movía, rápidamente acudió a la joven hincándose junto a ella. ―¡Charlotte, Charlotte, despierta! Te imploro que disculpes mi actitud, yo no… yo no…

De pronto, la castaña comenzó a moverse. ―¡Qué alegría, creí que te había pasado algo grave!― dijo arrojándose a abrazarla. ―¿Estás bien?― Le preguntó al sentir que su abrazo era correspondido, sin embargo, su abrazo era fuera de lo normal, sintió que sus menudos brazos temblaban una y otra vez con bastante fuerza, a tal punto que a Integra comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada por la falta de aire. ―Ch-Charlotte, ¿qué te ocurre?

―Integra… Mi Integra

―Dime, te ayudaré.

Y haciendo un esfuerzo se separó un poco de ella. Cuando la sirvienta alzó su rostro para encararla, hizo un descubrimiento aterrador. Los ojos de la chica estaban desorbitados e inyectados de sangre, mientras unos pequeños colmillos y garras comenzaban a asomarse…

―¡Tú sólo puedes ser mía!― Contrarrestó ella con una voz totalmente diferente a la suya mientras se abalanzaba hacia los labios de la blonda.

―¡CHARLOTTE PARA!

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Estaban sentados en la cocina, Walter en el desayunador pues no quería compartir su espacio vital con el paladín y Anderson almorzaba en la larga mesa de cedro para eventos especiales.

Al terminar éste último sus alimentos, alzó una oración para agradecer por lo ingerido y por las manos que habían preparado éstos, terminando con una reverencia y una persignación dedicada al cielo.

―Hipócrita…― masculló por lo bajo el ojivioleta al ver lo que el sacerdote había hecho, viéndolo con una cara de pocos amigos mientras tomaba un último sorbo de té.

―Te escuché shinigami.

―Yo también sacerdote, por eso lo dije, seré viejo pero no soy ciego ni sordo.

―¿Deseas que te envíe con nuestro creador para ser juzgado?

―¿Quieres que te mande al infierno Judas?

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, sacando al instante sus respectivas armas comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro, cuando de pronto tanto como Walter como Alexander pararon de golpe, mirando hacia un punto en específico del piso continuo al escuchar un desgarrador grito.

―Esa es Sir Integra― dijo con preocupación el mayordomo.

―Y ese es un vampiro― secundó el de las bayonetas con hastío al tiempo en que subían a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de la Hellsing.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

_{¡Chica policía, despierta! ¡Tienes que protegerla!}_

La joven draculina despertó inmediatamente mirando hacia todos lados, aún agitada prestó atención a lo que había escuchado entre sueños, pronto descubrió la razón y mientras corría despavorida en dirección hacia su ama dijo:

―¡Lo haré Máster, no le fallaré!

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Integra estaba contra el lavabo victoriano, casi parecía querer fundirse en el, sin embargo era imposible…

―¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué…d-demonios haces esto?― Preguntaba la de ojos azules, empujando con un cuelga toallas lejos de sí a la chica, tratando de protegerse de sus mordidas, pero evitando hacerle daño.

De pronto la puerta del baño frente a ella se abrió, rompiéndose en el mismo momento en mil fragmentos debido a la fuerza imprimida.

―¡Integra-sama!

―¡Seras!

―_¡Joh-wa!__―_Gritó con furia la chica policía antes de arremeter con un certero golpe contra la criatura que amenazaba la vida de su superiora. Detrás de ella, entraron Dornez y Anderson, dirigiéndose hacia Seras quien mantenía ya cautiva a la vampiresa que se retorcía, resistía y peleaba con tal de no ceder en su misión.

―¡Maldito seas engendro, pagarás ahora mismo con tu despreciable vida!― gritaron los caballeros empuñando respectivamente sus bayonetas y soltando hilos alrededor del vampiro.

―¡No! Por favor no le hagan daño, ella…ella es Charlotte― gritó Integra con los ojos llorosos.

―Pero…Milady…

―Tiene razón Walter-san, presiento que no es vampiro completo, está siendo poseída por uno― dijo Victoria.

―Quiere decir, que ya ha comenzado, bien se lo advertí esta mañana a la chiquilla…―expresó el sacerdote guardando sus armas con la mirada perdida. ―Shinigami, toma a la criada, me ayudarás con un exorcismo. Y tú, lleva a tu señora lejos de aquí.

―¡Hai!―respondieron los susodichos.

―Venga conmigo Sir Integra― le dijo Seras mientras la conducía a la salida. ―Por favor, hagan que sea ella misma otra vez… Y es una orden― pidió la rubia mayor antes de salir por completo.

*.°.*.°.*.°

―Y bien, ¿cómo está?― preguntó Integra.

―Alexander dice que su alma se repondrá en un par de días, por su parte el Doctor James, dice que está en excelente estado de salud, sólo que está fatigada y es probable que duerma por un día entero.

―Menos mal―suspiró aliviada, ―aunque me siento culpable por lo que sucedió―.

―No diga eso señorita, nadie lo hubiera predicho, además no hay nada de que arrepentirse, todo salió bien al final de cuentas. Por suerte que estábamos nosotros y… Anderson.

Ella río un poco. ―Es verdad, debo decir que fue útil para algo, quizás y después de todo, debo darle su crédito a él y a…― ya no pudo ser capaz de seguir pues un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente impidiéndole decir su nombre.

―¿Alucard-dono? No se preocupe tampoco por él, ya lo conoce, estoy seguro que estará bien y que no se dará por vencido hasta llegar nuevamente con usted― trató de calmarla el del monóculo. ―Ah y por cierto, será mejor que ya nos vayamos alistando, la reunión de la Reina será a las 9 pm en punto, y odiamos llegar tarde. Le iré a avisar a todos los demás que se preparen también― concluyó el mayor haciendo una leve reverencia, dejando a su señora para que procediera a vestirse.

*.°.*.°.*.°

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado, lo menos que quería era salir y pretender que todo marchaba bien en la organización Hellsing. Sin embargo, eso también era parte de su obligación…

Se levantó de la bañera, y se envolvió con una bata para después ir en busca de sus ropas de gala, iba a ser difícil hacer todo eso sin la ayuda de su mucama Charlotte, lo bueno es que ella ya la había encaminado lo suficiente como para saber qué usar y cómo arreglarse el cabello.

Una vez terminado, la joven bajó al lobby de la mansión, ya faltaba media hora, lo esencial era ir encaminándose hacia el castillo de Buckingham.

Cuando la vieron bajar de las escaleras, nadie creía que aquella Diosa fuera la dirigente de Hellsing, simplemente, no era correcto, no era factible que dicha perfección fuera posible.

Lucía radiante, con su vestido negro como la noche, su cabello recogido en una media coleta con ondulaciones y unos cuantos cabellos sueltos al frente con un maquillaje sutil que resaltaba sus finos rasgos acorde a la ocasión.

Seras, quien también se veía exquisita en su vestido largo color borgoña y cabello suelto le tuvo que codear a Pip en las costillas para que cerrara de una vez por todas su bocaza que amenazaba ya con tocar la alfombra del piso.

―Todos ustedes lucen excelente. Que bien, por lo visto, ya todos estamo aquí, si no esperamos nada más, entonces marchémonos ya a la fiesta― dijo la platinada pasando de largo a ellos para dirigirse al Rolls Royce negro que les aguardaba.

Por su parte Walter tuvo que darle un golpe en la espalda al paladín para que éste regresara en sí y lograra moverse, ya que desde que había visto a Integra, él había olvidado hasta el hecho de respirar.

―¿No que sólo un monstruo era quién podía caer por ella?―. Le espetó con sorna el de cabellos negros al rubio antes de salir de la mansión.

―Te mataré mayordomo. Un buen día de éstos juro por Dios que te mataré― se defendió el paladín mientras salía y entraba al auto.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

El lugar estaba inundado con fulgurantes y preciosas melodías, atestado de políticos y personas importantes, el salón bellamente decorado, la gente bailaba, comía, se divertía, todos menos ella. Cuando terminó la canción se separó un poco de Alexander.

―¿Ya no te apetece bailar Integra?

―No, por el momento Anderson, muchas gracias, iré a dejarle el regalo a la Reina para poder irnos― dijo soltando su mano y quitando la mano del mayor de su cintura.

―Como desees pero estaremos cerca de ti aun así― le respondió él mientras se reunía con Walter, ya que Pip y Seras bailaban al centro de la pista.

"_Kami, estaba preciosa, jamás en toda su vida la había recordado tan hermosa, con su cabello un poco recogido, sus ojos sombreados en color plata, rimel y remarcados con negro, y sobre todo jamás vestida así…con ese endemoniado vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo, con la forma de una sirena, sus piernas se ceñían entre aquellas celdas negras, donde la única rendija de libertad era una pequeña incisión que llegaba a la altura de su muslo izquierdo. No sólo deleitando a la vista con eso, sino que también tenía un pronunciado escote en V adornado por swarovsky plateado, el cual terminaba de igual modo en V a la mitad de su espalda que se encontraba descubierta."_

Terminó su copa de vino de un solo sorbo, y después la destruyó debido a la fuerza que imprimió debido al enojo que sentía, el sólo hecho de verla acompañada del estúpido de Judas, le hizo revolver el estómago, una vez calmado, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

La exuberante mujer se abrió paso entre los invitados, hasta que de pronto, sintió algo que la hizo estremecer a la altura de su oído.

―Si no fuera por tu olor, dudaría de que fueras tú― dijo la persona contra sí mientras la tomaba de la cintura, al instante la rubia se giró para encararlo. ―Y yo dudaría de que fueras tú, si no fuera por tu característico cinismo y falta de modales― le contestó con una sonrisa.

―Lo lamento― le dijo. Hizo una reverencia y besó delicadamente su mano. ―Luce encantadora, más de lo que puedo recordar… La extrañé ama.

―Creí que nunca llegarías a tiempo―. La Hellsing se sonrojó un poco pero se mantuvo firme al contacto. ―Supongo que yo también a ti Alucard.

―Entonces recuperemos el tiempo perdido Condesa― concluyó al tiempo en que la conducía hacia otra de las salas del salón.

"_No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esta oportunidad y por ti…."_

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

¡Mis amores! Gracias por haberme esperado y por haberme motivado para darle continuación a esta humilde historia. Recuerden que todo lo hago por ustedes amigos, si aún quieren, pues le sigo. Realmente agradezco su apoyo, no olviden de dejarme un review para conocer sus opiniones y saber que desean aún una continuación.

Gracias también a los que leen y ponen en favoritos, espero ahora sí se animen a dejarme una opinión :D

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

Svetla: No había vuelto a escribir debido a la falta de motivación y falta de tiempo por mis estudios, sin embargo pues como verás ya le he dado continuación, y espero te guste. No tengo una respuesta a tu otra pregunta, digamos que depende de muchos factores, así que no sé jaja. ¡Saludos!

FannyK03: Jajaja, perdóname nena, por dejarte con ansias :P Pero ya, ya chica aquí te traigo la conti, que espero te haya gustado. Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos, o igual te deseo fortuna, espero leerte pronto en los reviews, besos y abrazos! *.*

Albii-chan: En serio? Lo dices, de verdad? Awwnn mi Albi, que lindos sentimientos. Claro, claro, te secundó a mi también me encantan uufff y que no se diga de los triángulos amorosos, me matan! 3 Gracias por comentar y desearme suerte, igualmente te la deseo a ti. Bye-Bye :)

Tu madre: Amm, lo dudo, mi madre no podría estar leyendo esto y sí, soy una pervertida.

Mel: Que alegría que te haya gustado, me llena de emoción, sí jaja, a veces me malviajo un poco pero creo que tiene un sentido ¿no? Gracias Mel por tus ánimos, espero leerte pronto y que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡besos! :D

Abrilius: Hola mi preciosa Anna, que bien, que bien, por ahí ya vi que tu también ya lanzaste una historia, te lo juro que en cuanto tenga tiempo, lo leo y te hago saber mi opinión ¿sale? Te mando besotes y abrazos mi nena, nos estamos leyendo y realmente espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo que por cierto haya resuelto tus dudas, jajaja XD PD: A mi también me agrada este Alucard Nega y te confiesa que es y será mega pervertido… :P

La-novh94: Mi Novi-chan! No mi amor, no lo cancelo, ya vi que quieren que yo siga con la historia, así que pues seguiré por ti también gracias por inmenso apoyo y esos jalones de oreja que siempre me hacen falta jaja. Te mando mil besos y abrazos! Espero te guste este chap y leerte pronto de igual modo en mis reviews :3

Debora: Hola, supongo que eres mujer, mil gracias por animarme nena querida, que bueno que ya se hayan despejado tus dudas jaja. Gracias nuevamente, te mando saluditos y besitos! :)

Zak: Si mi chula, gracias, gracias, espero te haya gustado el capítulo también. Espero leerte pronto en el siguiente review. Te mando saluditos, besos y abrazos!

Mayra Niimura: Mayra cariño, mil gracias por tu review, me ayudó bastante a darle continuación y también te di un poquito de gusto en cuanto a la fijación de Anderson por Intregra, ¿verdad, verdad? :D jaja, espero leerte pronto en un review para saber si te ha gustado. Besos!

Sthefany Naturely: Sí, de verdad que yo también como que trato de emplear experiencias pasadas para lograrle dar "el toque" a las situaciones ajaja. Muchas, muchas gracias por tus deseos, yo igual te mando buenos deseos y gran fortuna, te mando abrazos de oso! :D


	9. Por Primera Vez IX

Konnichipuuu! :D

Mis amores; mis queridos lectores de he aquí un nuevo capi, disculpen por tardar, ya saben que de hace tiempo les había estado comentando que batallo con esto de ser estudiante de universidad jaja.

Vi una buena respuesta de su parte muchas gracias por animarme mis nenes preciosos y también por sus buenos deseos, así que doy seguimiento una vez más a ésta humilde historia, por ustedes mis niños, le sigo por ustedes.

Esta vez mi meta para continuar es tener mínimo 13 reviews.

Se los agradecería mucho y espero su comprensión ya que saben lo difícil que es para mí conseguir un tiempo aparte de la escuela y trabajo (servicio social) para escribir y de antemano; como siempre gracias por leer.

De igual modo, como siempre, respuesta a reviews al final :3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, yo haría que Walter no hubiera traicionado a Hellsing ni hubiera muerto, o sino que se hubiera redimido y continuar en la organización "por siempre" (en su forma vampírica) Jajaja.**

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Dejo de moverse y se tensó casi al instante…ajena a todo a su alrededor, cosa que su acompañante notó y por ende le preocupó.

―¿Mignonette? ¿Qué te ocurre, sucede algo malo?

La rubia ceniza tardó unos momentos en recobrar su compostura negando varias veces con su cabeza para regresar a la realidad y tras hacerlo dirigió su mirada hacia el aludido.

―Yo no lo sé― dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos en un claro signo de pensamiento y concentración. ―Sentí…de pronto algo dentro de mí, dentro de mi mente para ser más precisa, y luego, una presencia, un olor llegó a mí― comentó mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

―Tranquila, debe de ser a que te encuentras en medio de toda esta gente y de todos éstos olores nuevos para ti. Sí el Conde estuviera aquí, ya nos hubiéramos enterado―trató de calmarla el mercenario colocando a su vez una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la draculina.

―Sí tienes razón, pero es raro ya que es muy parecido al de mi Máster, sin embargo hay algo distinto en el que me hace creer de que se trata de alguien más― concluyó dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia donde estaban Walter y Alexander.

Los mayores notaron sus orbes azulinos sobre sí y regresaron el gesto tratando de adivinar en ello la respuesta a su implícita pregunta.

―¿Dónde está mi señora?― Preguntó el ojivioleta al que estaba a su lado.

―No lo sé con exactitud mayordomo, soy un sacerdote no un maldito sensor sólo me dijo que iría a entregar el regalo de la Reina en persona― contestó "educadamente" el paladín antes de engullir un canapé. ―¿Sabes? Éstos son mejores que los que haces tú, deberías pedirles la receta…―dijo mientras señalaba con emoción a lo que segundos antes se encontraba en su plato.

―¿Ah sí? Bueno entonces ya sabemos la razón por la cual Integra-sama se alejó de usted, es gracias al sutil aliento que le han proporcionado sus deliciosos bocadillos de atún― se defendió el otro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

―Esto es serio Walter-dono, Anderson-dono. No divisamos a la comandante por ningún lado― expresó Pip para calmarlos, quien ya estaba en frente de ellos junto con Seras.

―Entonces es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo― dijo el rubio mientras dejaba su plato por allí y se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

―Será mejor que nos separemos― indicó el del monóculo comenzando a avanzar hacia la multitud de gente en el centro del salón que danzaba animadamente y a su vez, los demás asintieron y cada uno, tomó una dirección diferente.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―Aquí estaremos mejor―dijo conduciéndola hacia los jardines del castillo llenos de esculturas y de toda clase de flores, de esta manera podían escapar del bullicio y de las miradas inquisitivas de los demás. Ella aceptó y tomando la mano del mayor, lo siguió en silencio.

Una vez fuera, Integra se percató de la hermosa noche que había ese día, sin duda las lunas de Octubre eran las mejores, también notó el deleitable sonido de los grillos y del ulular de los búhos y lechuzas que se encontraban a la redonda, sin mencionar de la belleza extra que brindaban las luciérnagas que danzaban de un lado a otro alrededor de su cuerpo y de su compañero. Sentía hasta cierto punto que eso era hasta cierto punto…romántico.

Llegaron en un punto en donde habían un par de bancas frente a una fuente, y decidieron sentarse allí.

Sonrío para sí misma mientras dirigía una pequeña mirada hacia él. En el acto Alucard se viró, atrapándola en el acto, también le regresó el gesto de manera socarrona, cosa que hizo que la aludida se sonrojara por el hecho de ser descubierta en tan penosa situación.

El de cabellos azabaches decidió romper la tensión que se había generado de la siguiente manera. ―Me siento tan afortunado de estar a su lado ama. Hasta podría decir que siento como si fuera la primera vez que la veo…

―Sirviente, sólo fueron un par de días, no es para que digas cosas tan vergonzosas.

―En efecto, no me causa ninguna vergüenza expresar los sentimientos que tengo hacia usted―le dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente la mano de su superiora.

La rubia fijó su ojos sobre él, como esperando algo más…algo que le indicara que sus palabras fueran de verdad y no sólo un simple sueño de esos que tantas veces había imaginado desde hace algún tiempo.

―Alucard…

―¿Si ama?

―Y bien… Dime ¿qué tal te fue, encontraste la razón de nuestra plaga o alguna pista en Rumania? ―contrarrestó, ahora era el turno de ella de romper la tensión, nada más y nada menos que con una pregunta ajena a la conversación anterior.

―Qué bueno que lo pregunta Sir Integra, a decir verdad, fue un éxito total, en efecto encontré la causa de nuestra suplencia y…―miró hacia otro lado para que ella no viera su rostro ―lo erradiqué sin piedad, sin duda se trataba de alguien poderoso, pero logré salir victorioso al final. Me salí con la mía como casi siempre…

―Ya veo, entonces son buenas noticias, podemos descansar ahora, no sé porque los demás tenían unas ideas totalmente descabelladas, incluso hasta ha venido Anderson, decían que esa criatura iba tras de mí, decían que tú ya lo sabías y que por eso…―calló de pronto al ver que él se paraba de su asiento y se colocaba frente a ella con una mirada totalmente diferente a la de segundos antes sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo y centellearon de una manera inusual y tras hacerlo, se colocó detrás de la banca y por ende de la Hellsing quien se encontraba en trance debido a la mirada que le había lanzado el vampiro.

―Sí mi señora, es verdad, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ya nadie nos lo impedirá que logremos nuestro cometido…―susurró en su oído apartando unos cuantos mechones rubios de cabello para despejar el área de su cuello y clavícula.

―Ahora Integra…grita para mí…―concluyó al instante en que incrementaba el largo de sus colmillos y los colocaba peligrosamente sobre su piel canela mientras que su mano derecha masajeaba por encima de su vestido la intimidad de la rubia.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

_{Chica policía, ¡protégela, protégela!}_

Seras detuvo su andar y prestó atención a la voz de su interior. Otra vez le hablaba.

"_¿Máster, es usted? Dígame, ¿qué hacer…en dónde, dónde busco?"_

_{Jardines del ala oeste}_

"_Lo tengo."_

―¡Walter-san, Anderson-san, Capitán Bernadotte! ―gritó una y otra vez hasta que sus compañeros la escucharon y comenzaron a correr hacia el punto que ella señalaba con ímpetu, poco le importó las miradas molestas de los nobles ni tampoco a quién empujaba mientras corría en aquella dirección.

*.°.*.°.*.°

Frustrando por completo sus planes, el aludido volteó hacia un punto. ―¡Vaya! Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado fácil para ser verdad―dijo separándose totalmente de ella justo en el momento en el que los subordinados de Hellsing iban a abrir la puerta.

―¡Integra-sama! ―gritaron ellos al abrir la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. Cuando lo hicieron, vieron una figura, una figura bastante conocida por todos los espectadores.

―M-Máster…

Pero tras decirlo, notaron que no había nada, sólo era un rastro de humo, una sombra y creyeron que tal vez, sólo había sido una jugarreta cortesía de su mente, pues ninguno ahondó en lo ocurrido.

Seras fue la primera en reaccionar y en ir hacia Integra mientras que los hombres inspeccionaban los alrededores cercanos a ella en busca de algo o alguien… Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó a su dirigente sentada en una banca con la mirada pérdida.

―¿Sir? ¿Sir, se encuentra bien?― le preguntaba la draculina mientras la sacudía un poco de los hombros. ―¡Dígame algo por favor!―pidió al ver que no había reacción de su parte y de que su cuerpo estaba un poco rígido.

Los demás después de no encontrar alguna señal de "peligro" llegaron también al lado de la rubia ceniza para checar a su señora. ―Llevémonosla de aquí―indicó el mayordomo. En cuanto lo dijo el Paladín se agachó para cargarla, pero fue detenido por la mano de Walter. ―De ninguna manera dejaré que sigas poniendo tus manos sobre ella y menos que te aproveches de esta situación―soltó con desdén.

―Sí claro como si fuera a aprovecharme de ella…―se defendió el agredido rascándose la base de la nuca con nerviosismo.

Pip al escucharlo, decidió tomar su lugar. ―Con permiso― le dijo empujándolo un poco para que se quitara de en medio y fue él quien se encargó de tomarla en brazos. Tras hacerlo regresaron a la mansión.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―¡Cómo pude fallar, ya la tenía a mi merced! ¡Hija de puta sea esa aprendiz tuya, la mataré, en cuánto pueda la mataré! ¡Y después de muerta violaré sus restos frente a la escoria francesa! ¡Oh y me muero de ganas por empalar al Sacerdote con la propia cruz de su iglesia! ¡Y a Walter, a Walter lo voy enterrar vivo! ―gritó como poseso Vlad mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro como león enjaulado pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Con sutileza el mercenario la dejó sobre su cama, ella seguía con los ojos desmesurados y sin lograr moverse. Anderson hizo una serie de oraciones y ademanes religiosos y al concluir posó ambas manos sobre los ojos de Integra. Cuando las retiró los ojos de ella se encontraban ya cerrados y el resto de su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente.

―Estará bien en un par de minutos, ya he rotó el embrujo que tenía sobre sí. Y creo tener una vaga idea de lo qué está sucediendo, una vez tuve que quitar este mismo embrujo de Heinkel y de Yumie. La única persona que conozco que puede hacer esto es…el maestro de la chiquilla.

―¿Qué? Es imposible, mi Máster jamás haría eso contra Integra-sama y además ni siquiera se encuentra aquí.

―Sí por lo visto es lo que me temo. Pero nosotros mismos lo vimos hace rato…

―Anderson, no estamos seguros de ello o… ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirnos? Deja de hablar entre líneas y habla claro de una buena vez― exigió Dornez.

―Bien creo que es hora de contarles para qué fue a verme Alucard en Roma. Pasemos a la sala contigua, es mejor dejar descansar a Integra, no es necesario que ella despierte y se entere de esta manera, y en cualquier caso también estaremos cerca de ella.

El de cabellos azulados asintió y levantó su brazo para indicar el camino a los demás.

Se hizo un silencio bastante sepulcral entre los presentes que ahora se encontraban sentados, hasta que el sacerdote reanudó su narración. ―Alucard tenía un problema y uno grande, él sospechaba que algo malo estaba sucediéndole, me dijo que en Rumania existió un demonio; un vampiro que desarrolló un poder único, él era capaz de copiar las habilidades e incluso la fisionomía de su adversario, lo lograba al ingerir un poco de su sangre, una gota era suficiente para llevarlo a cabo. Haciéndolo un enemigo imposible de vencer, puesto que compartían las mismas habilidades, las mismas defensas, el mismo aguante, los mismos puntos débiles, los mismos reflejos, la misma forma de pensar y los mismos sentimientos…

―Eso es imposible, no puede existir tal monstruo―dijo el francés bastante incrédulo.

―Como se imaginarán, Alucard y él lucharon, dos vampiros tan poderosos como ellos no podían cohabitar en el mismo lugar, al menos no en los dominios del Conde, naturalmente Alucard lo venció y lo absorbió como acostumbra hacer con sus enemigos. Sin embargo, Alucard nunca predijo que él fuera capaz de transformarse dentro de su interior.

―¿Estás diciendo que puede que Alucard no sea el Alucard que conocemos?

―Básicamente. Es por eso que decidió ir a Rumania, sus sirvientes crearon un artefacto una especie de talismán que era capaz de controlarlo cuando este se salía de control, lo cual también afectaba a Alucard puesto que era su igual y que era ya una parte más de su cuerpo. Con el paso del tiempo esto cesó durante los siguientes 200 años y dieron por hecho de que nunca más trataría de salir. Cuando Van Hellsing luchó contra Alucard y logró dominarlo, también dominó a su otro yo. Ahora bien, cuando Integra despertó a Alucard, todo apunta a que ella hizo despertar a la otra criatura también y con ello despertó nuevamente su venganza. Ya que al vencer, automáticamente recobraría su completa libertad y regresaría a su verdadera forma.

Seras llevó una mano a su boca tratando de esconder su sorpresa. ―Todo tiene sentido ahora, es por eso que él que quiere a Sir Integra. Esa es su debilidad, ese… ese es el punto débil de mi Máster, quiere atacar su mente y así destruirlo psicológicamente porque sabe que así es la única manera de vencerlo―. Dijo mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

―¿Cómo lo ayudamos? ¿Qué hacemos? Si ni siquiera dejo que la toque un sacerdote mucho menos dejaré que ese vampiro demente la toque― expresó el shinigami aflojándose la corbata.

El rubio sacó de entre sus ropas un estuche de plata envuelto en un pañuelo color blanco. ―Hay algo más además de Integra como su debilidad, Alucard y él son iguales, me confesó ya la única otra cosa que puede matarlo, y es esto―. Explicaba mientras abría la cajita metálica revelando una y afilada daga.

―Es esto, la punta de la Lanza de Longinus, la misma que mató a Jesús. Yo, como miembro honorario del Vaticano tuve acceso a ella y la tomé como medio de precaución en caso de que Alucard fallara en su ciudad natal, para proseguir con la misión, primero tendríamos que localizar al verdadero Alucard.

El que tenía sólo un ojo se dirigió hacia Seras. ―Mignonette, tú dijiste hace rato que sentías como si tu maestro quisiera comunicarse contigo ¿no? Pero dijiste que era algo confuso. Por qué no tratas, trata ahora de comunicarte con él, trata de ubicarlo.

―Lo intentaré―expresó la draculina al tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos y usaba toda su concentración en la presencia de su Máster. Líneas imaginarias de un color blanco comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, pronto lo encontró, estaba inconsciente, atado de pies a cabeza en alambre de plata bendita, había algo en su pecho, una joya de gran tamaño color escarlata. Al reparar en su rostro vio aflicción y que murmuraba continuamente "Integra" y también "Chica policía".

Abrió sus orbes que ahora se encontraban de color rojo. ―¡Lo tengo! Está en el castillo de Transilvania.

Alexander sonrío de medio lado y después suspiró largo y tendido. ―Hay dos noticias, la buena será que al cumplir lo que me pidió, al menos sus restos descansarán en el lugar que lo vio nacer.

―¿Y cuál es la segunda noticia Paladín?―preguntó el ojivioleta.

―Alucard me dijo que yo era quizás el único que podía matarlo, me dijo que lo hiciera a toda costa pues no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a Integra o alguno de ustedes―hizo una pausa tratando de acomodar sus siguientes palabras.

Cruzaron miradas los unos con los otros temiendo e imaginando la respuesta que daría a continuación.

―Me refiero a que si uno de ellos muere, el otro también…

*.°.*.°.*.°

Sus zafiros se abrieron desmesuradamente, con sorpresa y dolor. Quiso gritarle a Walter, pero no pudo, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía hasta el hecho de respirar, llevo una de sus manos a su cuello en un vano intento de normalizar su respiración.

Negó varias veces con su rubia cabeza dejando de lado los pensamientos que nublaban su actuar e incluso su vista. Se dispuso a levantarse. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a hacerlo a tientas.

"_¿Qué me habrá ocurrido?" _Se preguntó a sí misma pero no encontró la respuesta. Sentía sus movimientos torpes y el cuerpo pesado. Con el rabillo del ojo se miró al espejo y vio que estaba en sus ropas de gala. Y comenzó a recordar el hecho de haber ido a la celebración de la Reina. _"¿Habré bebido demasiado vino?"_ se volvió a preguntar tratando de hacer suficiente memoria como para encontrar la respuesta.

Encendió la lámpara que estaba a un lado de su cama, cuando giró sobre su eje, casi se tropieza ya que se había pisado su propio vestido. Reparó en el hecho de que lo mejor sería sacarse ya el vestido y ponerse sus vestimentas habituales y así estar más cómoda.

Se sentó en su pequeño banquillo frente al tocador y comenzó sacándose los pasadores y ligas para soltar su cabello de aquella prisión, y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para que este volviera a acomodarse como siempre, pero cuando lo hizo sus cabellos quedaron adornados naturalmente con sutiles ondulaciones.

Posteriormente se quitaría el maquillaje, lo que ya le urgía era quitar de sí ese molesto y entallado vestido así que decidió a quitarlo, llevo su mano derecha hacia atrás de su espalda tratando de encontrar el zipper pero no podría llegar al inicio de éste. Cuando de pronto sintió que comenzaba a bajarse sólo, miró hacia el frente; a su espejo, pero vio que estaba sola. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y entonces lo vio.

―¿Alucard?―pero ya no pudo ser capaz de preguntar pues se vio interrumpida por uno carnosos labios. Se hizo para atrás debido a la impresión.

―¿Qué…?― nuevamente se vio interrumpida por la misma acción. ―Aguarda, ¿qué es lo…?― masculló Integra mientras se levantaba de su asiento y lo empujaba por el pecho.

―Shh…Shh…―susurró tratando de calmarla pasando sus níveas por sus platinados cabellos y tras hacerlo volvió a besarla, Integra no daba crédito a lo que sucedía razón por la cual no correspondió ante ese gesto y volvió se separarse de él.

―Dime por favor qué es lo que tratas de...

―¿No es lo obvio amo?

La rubia se quedó perpleja analizando dentro de su mente, qué estaba sucediendo con su sirviente, qué lo impulsaba a comportarse así, tan cínicamente, sin escucharla, sin importarle sus sentimientos… Lo miró desafiante, no dejaría pasar esa clase de comportamiento aunque internamente se moría de ganas por besarlo también, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo malo con él, se dio cuenta de la obscuridad que se reflejaba en su mirada y del rojo enfermo de sus ojos… así que trató de alejarse, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de sus aposentos, pero una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar bruscamente. ―Suéltame― siseó la Hellsing. ―Es una orden.

―Lo siento maestra, no puedo esperar, no puedo más Integra, ya he esperado cientos de años por esto y ya esperado otros tantos años más por ti― y tras decirlo le tapó la boca y comenzó a sacarle el vestido a la fuerza…

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

¡Ta-dán! ¿Qué tal les pareció, suspenso a mil, no? Jajaja.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a modo de disculpa por tardar en mis actualizaciones lo he hecho mucho más largo de lo que acostumbro, en este preciso momento, consulto el número de palabras y dice: 3,358 palabras.

¿Qué tal eh? ¡Un récord! Bien, ahora sólo queda agradecerles por ser pacientes y de alentarme a seguirlo. Recuerden si aún desean una continuación, por favor, vayan a la parte de abajo y dejen un review para conocer sus opiniones o amenazas de muerte, jaja bueno, no eso no.

En fin, como siempre les deseo un excelente inicio de semana. ¡Saluditos mis niños, muchos besos y abrazos! Muuaa! *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…

**Stefany Naturely**: Mi linda y fiel lectora, tu nunca me has abandonado, te lo agradezco en demasía, tu apoyo y tus buenos deseos de siempre, me llenan de emoción y me impulsan a dar lo mejor. Que bueno que así como tu apoyas, yo te logré apoyar a ti en esa ocasión que estabas tristecita espero que ya estés mejor, todo se puede en esta vida, y si es por un chico, vaaa! hay millones de ellos jaja. Preciosa espero te haya gustado la continuación y bueno ya nos leyendo lueguito, ¿sale? Te quiero bombón, besitos y abrazos para ti también! *.*

**Andy-93**: Muchas gracias Andy por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho. Sí ya sé, me divierto mucho haciendo que Anderson se dé sus quemones cada vez que esta con ella, porque cuando vi el manga y ya después los ovas, veo mucha admiración y consideraciones de parte él hacia ella en especial. Bueno, nos leemos luego y espero te haya gustado el capi

**Asdf**: ¿Te dejé esperando mucho? Discúlpame de verdad, no es mi intención, créeme, todo es culpa de los malditos estudios. Pero bueno ya mero vienen mis vacaciones y podré continuar un poquito más seguido. Gracias por tu review y espero hayas disfrutado de esta conti. ¡Saludos!

**Guest (Celeste)**: Preciosa, no dejaste tu nombre, pero obvio ya sé por tu modo de expresarte y de escribir que eres tú! Mi querida Celeste, ¿verdad? Oye sí eh, me dejaste abandonada, no te hagas jajaja es broma, entiendo cada quien tiene cosas que hacer y disfrutar y esta no ha sido la excepción, espero te la hayas pasado muy bien, luego me pasas los detalles ¿ok? Respecto a tu review, como siempre te agradezco me llenas hasta de energía. Sí voy a ser un poquito mala con Integra pero es para dejarlo en suspenso, porque ya verás después que va a tener su recompensa ;) Cuídate mucho mi niña y espero te haya gustado el chap. Nos estamos leyendo luego. Besitos tronadores! Muuaaa! *.*

**Svetal**: Hola linda! (Eres chica, ¿verdad?) Sí, claro que sí todo comentario me impulsa darle continuación siempre y cuando no sea malo. Hasta una palabra es apreciada ya que me doy cuenta de que se toman el tiempo para escribirlo es porque les gusta. Así que gracias por tu anterior comentario y por este. Muchas gracias por tus elogios precious. Y sí está perfecto desde donde lo dejaste, se marcó como review jajaj :D Cuídate nos leemos luego y espero te haya gustado.

**Sakura Obregon**: Gracias por tu porra, y he aquí ya tu conti, conti, conti, conti. Jajaja espero te haya gustado. ¡Saluditos! :D

**Zak**: Jajaja, ¿de verdad? Qué gusto me da de que así sea. Te lo agradezco, siempre tus palabras son tan bellas y me impulsan. Espero ya no desaparecer tanto bombón jaja. Espero tu comentario de éste, así que ya nos estamos leyendo, ¿sale? Besos y abrazos! :D

: Que linda eres en serio, me encantan tus reviews! Sí, sí exacto lo has comprendido magníficamente. Gracias por comentar y alentarme, de verdad espero que lo que escribí ahora te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto a ti también :) Muaaa!

**La-nov94**: Mi nenaaaa! :D Qué emoción leerte, te extraño mucho, ya no veo nada tuyo por aquí, pero espero estés bien, y que al igual que yo sólo se deba a la escuela y no a otra cosa de índole mayor. ¿Cómo te va en el instituto por cierto? ¿Puro 10 obvio no? Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, cuídate mucho y éxito. Abracitos y besotes! *.*

**Artemisa275**: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí esta la continuación y espero te haya gustado. Sí, sí, aguarda un poco más, aún está en suspenso el encuentro que tendrán ellos. Espero leerte pronto, un besote! ;)

**Pseulzang:** Nenaa! Mil gracias por tus halagos, significan muchos para mí. Muchas, muchas gracias, ajaja ¿apoco desde el inicio? Pues qué honor, cuídate mucho linda y espero que nos leamos pronto, también espero que te haya gustado la historia. Un gran beso para ti! :D

**Anna:** Preciosaaa Anna-chan! Síp y está vez más largo lo hice jaja. Disculpa si tardo pero sabes que es por culpa de la uni, si por mi fuera me la pasaría soñando despierta y siendo escritora jaja. Sí es que ese Vlad es tremendo, quiere a Integra y la quiere yaa! :P ¿Verdad? Yo igual desde un principio lo supuse, es por eso que me atreví a jugar un poco con esto. Más acción de esa, pues no tanto, pero al menos hubo un preámbulo jajajaja. Te quiero mucho Annita! Cuídate! Y ya nos leemos pronto ¿ok? :D


	10. Chapter 10

Konnichipuuu! :D

¡Bombones míos! Ya les traigo aquí un nuevo capi, disculpen por tardar. Tengo ya al fin una buena noticia, hace ya una semana que salí de vacaciones, motivo por el cual ya le pude dar continuidad a mi escrito. ¡Yay! ¡Celebremos todos! Jajaja

Vi de igual manera una buena respuesta de su parte, tuve 15 reviews nuevos (que fue mi meta, ¿recuerdan?) si no mal recuerdo o cuento mal jaja.

Como siempre, se los agradezco mucho y de antemano; gracias por leer. Este capítulo es para todos ustedes, pero quiero dedicarlo especialmente a mi Cabbage Patch Doll! Esta personita que ustedes conocen por sus maravillosos escritos, se echó de un jalón mi historia y comentó igualmente casi todos ellos, ¡te quiero nena y espero lo disfrutes!

Bueno, continuemos pues con la historia, no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews y a los que dejan, respuesta a éstos al final :3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación presentados, no son de mi auditoría, le pertenecen al respetable Kouta Hirano, si fuesen míos, yo haría que Hans Gunsche se quitara repetidamente la gabardina…y también todas sus otras prendas jaja °w°**

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―Shh…Shh…―susurró tratando de calmarla pasando sus níveas por sus platinados cabellos y tras hacerlo volvió a besarla, Integra no daba crédito a lo que sucedía razón por la cual no correspondió ante ese gesto y volvió se separarse de él.

―Dime por favor qué es lo que tratas de...

―¿No es lo obvio amo?

La rubia se quedó perpleja analizando dentro de su mente, qué estaba sucediendo con su sirviente, qué lo impulsaba a comportarse así, tan cínicamente, sin escucharla, sin importarle sus sentimientos… Lo miró desafiante, no dejaría pasar esa clase de comportamiento aunque internamente se moría de ganas por besarlo también, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo malo con él, se dio cuenta de la obscuridad que se reflejaba en su mirada y del rojo enfermo de sus ojos… así que trató de alejarse, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de sus aposentos, pero una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar bruscamente. ―Suéltame― siseó la Hellsing. ―Es una orden.

―Lo siento maestra, no puedo esperar, no puedo más Integra, ya he esperado cientos de años por esto y ya esperado otros tantos años más por ti― y tras decirlo le tapó la boca y comenzó a sacarle el vestido a la fuerza…

Sintió como el cierre de su espalda descendía completamente, causando al instante que el vestido se volviera flojo, amenazando con abandonar su cuerpo en cualquier momento sobre todo ahora que ella comenzaba a temblar repetidamente. Pero no, ella era una Hellsing, no tenía por qué comportarse de esa manera tan cobarde, tenía que defenderse, tenía que pelear, no importa si fuera contra su propio y más amado sirviente, no se daría por vencida. ¡Eso jamás!

Mordió con ímpetu la nívea mano que tenía prisionera a su boca, lo escucho reírse de manera burlona y lo entendía, realmente ella también sabía que una mordida dada por un humano no significaría nada contra él, pero al menos, serviría de distracción, aprovechó mientras él se reía para meter una mano dentro de su vestido a la altura de su muslo, sacando de entre de ésta incisión una pequeña daga de plata bendita que estaba atada a su pierna en la parte superior. Obviamente Integra Hellsing jamás salía de su casa sin estar armada, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de un baile.

Una vez que sacó completamente su estilete, lo clavó en el brazo del valaco que la tenía cautiva por la cintura. Inmediatamente Alucard la soltó y comenzó a quejarse. Mientras el vampiro se mantenía ocupado tratando de sacar la pequeña cuchilla, la rubia corrió hacia su puerta al tiempo en que gritaba los nombres de sus subordinados.

―¡Walter! ¡Seras! ¡Capitán! ¡Anderson!

Alucard estampó fuertemente su mano derecha en la puerta evitando en el acto que ella pudiera abrirla completamente. ―No, no mi querida Integra, no tiene caso que corras, sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable… Además no tiene ningún caso que grites y lastimes más esa preciosa boca tuya―le dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por encima del contorno de los labios de su dirigente quitando con ello los restos de lápiz labial que se habían corrido debido a los besos que él le había robado a su virgen boca. ―De todas formas es absurdo, lamento informarte que ellos no te escucharán…

Los ojos lapislázulis de la inglesa se desmesuraron por completo, creyendo saber a qué se refería el mayor. ―¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?―preguntó con hilo de voz y lágrimas comenzándose a formar en las comisuras sus orbes.

―Bien, bien, no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas alternativa, digo, no querrás hacer el amor conmigo si sigues pensando en ellos ¿verdad?―le preguntó socarronamente mientras el mismo abría la puerta, posteriormente la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de su habitación.

Una vez que salieron los dos, el Nosferathus comenzó a gritar imitando a Integra con burla. ―¡Walter, Seras, Capitán, Anderson! Vamos salgan de una vez, su maestra quiere verlos!― y tras decirlo comenzó a reír sonoramente pero seguía sosteniendo a la platinada dirigiéndola a un lugar en específico.

―¡Oh mira allí están esos traviesos! Creo que se estaban escondiendo de nosotros…

Cuando ella fijó su vista hacia el lugar al que el hacía referencia, se dio cuenta…

―¡No! ¡Maldito seas! ¿Qué les has hecho?―gritó a todo pulmón y girando la cabeza para encarar al monstruo. ―¿Qué hiciste?―volvió a cuestionar contemplando con terror y tristeza los cuerpos destruidos de su gente frente a ella empapados de un rojo carmín debido a las múltiples heridas que presentaban. Estiró inútilmente una de sus temblorosas manos hacia ellos en un intento burdo de llegar donde estaban tirados ―S-Seras…Capitán…Walter―. Articuló con la voz quebrada intentando no llorar, pero era imposible no poder hacerlo al ver a sus amigos en aquél estado fatídico ―Walter― volvió a musitar ella pues él era quién más le preocupaba debido a su edad y condición.

―Ya es suficiente―le reclamó Alucard dándole otro fuerte jalón. ―Ya viste que están aquí, bien dormiditos, ahora están bajo el cuidado de tú Dios, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte más― concluyó con una sonrisa que dejaba expuestos sus colmillos.

―¡AAHHH! ¡TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ LO JURO!―gritó desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales, al tiempo en que Alucard la arrastraba nuevamente hacia su habitación.

*.°.*.°.*.°

Sus orbes se abrieron con bastante pesar, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo o más bien era miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar al abrirlos en su totalidad. Movió de igual manera su mano derecha, que estaba herida y ensangrentada hacia la persona que se encontraba su costado, al sentir su piel fría, se estremeció, estaba pensando en lo peor. ―No, no…―susurró y trató de afinar su oído en busca de signos vitales, forzó su sentido al máximo para ver si escuchaba algún respiro, algún latido de ese corazón que le pertenecía sólo a ella desde hace tiempo…un indicio de vida, algo…al menos uno solo le serviría para conservar las esperanzas.

―Pip― chilló con voz aguda al no obtenerlo ―no me dejes, te lo suplico, sólo aguarda un poco más―. Posteriormente, nerviosa dirigió su cabeza hacia el otro lado y repitió la acción hacia su compañero. ―Walter-dono…― El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente. Rojas lágrimas se comenzaron a formar al borde de sus ojos. Viró hacia otra dirección ―Anderson-san―. Pero tuvo el mismo resultado que los anteriores, ¡nada!

De pronto unos golpeteos le hicieron desviar su atención, pronto notó la fuente, éstos venían del cuarto de Sir Integra acompañados de una serie de maldiciones y sollozos que provenían de ella misma. Su señora aún estaba viva, pero se encontraba en peligro. ―Integra-sama…

Trató de incorporarse, pero no lo logró, por más que lo intentaba, su cuerpo no le respondía, echó una rápida mirada hacia sus extremidades bajas y vio con horror que gran parte de tejido de sus piernas se habían ido, por lo cual era imposible pararse, sumado a ello estaba al hecho de que no había consumido sangre humana así que sus poderes no estaban tampoco del todo completos y por ende su poder de sanación era bastante pobre en esos momentos.

Ahora sí, ya no hizo esfuerzo alguno por contener el llanto, llanto que vino acompañado de un grito… ―¡MÁSTEEEER!

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

―¡INTEGRA! ¡INTEGRA!―gritó con dolor Alucard mientras se estremecía de un lado a otro dentro del féretro con nuevas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro lleno de aflicción, ira y por supuesto impotencia al ver.

―¡Maldita sea detente, detente ya, no le pongas tus asquerosas manos sobre ella! ¡Shinigami, Anderson, Francés hagan algo por favor! ¡Chica policía!―continuaba gritando a la nada, sentía como los hilos de plata le cercenaba la piel, pero no le importaba, el dolor físico, no le importaba en absoluto pues no se comparaba en nada con que sentía en su interior; en su podrido corazón, que creyó nunca más volver a usar para amar a alguien…para amar a Integra.

―¡Chica policía, te la confíe y me fallaste, me fallaste!

Ya no podía más, sentía que ya no le quedaba sangre para llorar, sentía que estaba vacío, escuchó también el grito de su pupila que pedía a gritos su ayuda, que llegara y los salvara a todos porque ellos no habían sido capaces de ser rival de su réplica. ―¡No me jodas! ¡No me pidas ayuda a mí Seras…yo no puedo hacer nada. ¡No puedo con una mierda!― exclamó mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por romper los hilos, incluso mordió algunos de ellos como un animal que intenta desesperadamente librarse de la trampa de su cazador.

―¡Estoy encadenado como un maldito perro!― dijo mientras continuaba mordiendo las riendas con sus poderosos caninos, pero de pronto sus ojos carmines se abrieron como platos, ¡ya había dado con la respuesta!

_**Él era un perro; un perro que necesitaba libertad, necesitaba cortar su bosal, su collar y la correa en su totalidad… **_

Utilizó toda la concentración y energías que le quedaban para entablar una conexión secreta con su aprendiz, para que el que se hacía llamar "Vlad Dracutep" no fuera capaz de percibirlo con su vínculo.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Sus labios se cerraron abruptamente, como si hubieran sido manejados con magia. Por ende los ruidos de su llanto también cesaron y junto con ello una débil sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

―Hola Máster, estaba esperando por usted…

Trató de seguir toda la información que él le estaba transmitiendo y lo que ella debía de hacer para ayudarlo y de esa manera salvar a todos. ―Lo haré, cuente con ello máster y espero verlo en unos minutos―. Concluyó con un mohín de felicidad al recibir las órdenes de su maestro.

―Disculpen de verdad, pero les pediré prestado ésto―dijo la draculina acercándose a los tres que estaban a su lado y tras decirlo acercó su lengua y comenzó a lamer de las heridas que presentaban sus compañeros, extasiada en su totalidad por la mezcla genuina de las linfas que estaba consumiendo, salió con ello a relucir al verdadero vampiro que llevaba por dentro pero que con tanto empeño trataba de esconder. Al instante sus miembros comenzaron a regenerarse nuevamente de venas, tendones, músculos. Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo más puro y brillante que la escarlata.

Llevaba ahora consigo la sangre de esos tres poderosos hombres y dentro de ella, por supuesto también la del mismísimo Rey de Valaquia. Ahora, podía controlar a merced dichos grupos sanguíneos. Pasó su mano sobre la sangre y comenzó a moverla -sin tocarla- de un lado a otro como si quisiera encontrar algo dentro de ésta. Después la fue dividiendo y finalmente del mismo modo pasando la mano por encima de la sangre la fue conduciendo e introduciendo a sus respectivos dueños; sangre de shinigami a Walter, sangre de humano a Pip, sangre de clérigo a Alexander, introduciéndola por los mismos espacios de las aberturas producto de las heridas que tenían. De esa manera no se desangrarían y no morirían. Por último, con su aliento infernal -que poseía la mezcla perfecta de gases, minerales y calor- cauterizó las heridas más grandes quemándolas un poco.

Una vez terminado, de las ropas del sacerdote retiró _algo_, cuando lo hubo hecho, se levantó por completo del suelo y corrió en dirección al cuarto de la dirigente de Hellsing.

*.°.*.°.*.°

Pateó la puerta de roble con fuerza descomunal que nunca nadie antes fue capaz de observar en ella, en el acto miles de pedazos de madera y escombros salieron volando, gracias a eso ganando la atención de ciertas personas.

―¿S-Seras?―preguntó la rubia platina a la parada frente a ella, pues era bastante diferente a la Seras que recordaba, esta parecía tener fuego por pupilas y dinamita pura en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

―Lamentamos haberla descuidado Integra-sama―dijo la aludida, luego posó su dilatada mirada en la criatura que tenía presa a su maestra sobre la cama y semidesnuda. ―¡Y tú, más vale que quites tus rastreras manos de mi ama! ¡O le haré a tus huesos lo mismo que hice con esa puerta!―dijo señalando donde segundos antes estaba dicha puerta.

El mayor sólo se limitó a soltar una carcajada ―¿Puedes repetir tu chiste mocosa? Creo que no te escuché bien…Digo, sí sabes que nadie de ustedes es rival para mí, ¿no? Si no mal recuerdo hace unos minutos atrás te dejé hecha puré de tomate, a ti y a tus amiguitos ¿o es que acaso viniste por la segunda ronda de humillación?

―Así lo creo―respondió sin titubear y con voz profunda―. Verás resulta que tengo un maestro bastante terco, supongo que también eso se lo aprendí― al concluir mordió con fuerza varias veces su propia mano izquierda al punto de arrancársela completa.

―¿Cómo? ¿Me quieres enfrentar y aun así te atreves a quitarte una de tus manos? ¡Qué patética! Sin duda eres pupila del hijo de puta de Alucard― contrarrestó el azabache dejando a Integra de lado, pues primero se encargaría de dicha molestia.

La inglesa mayor miró con recelo a los presentes. ¿Seras se había referido a otra criatura como su maestro y Alucard se había referido como alguien ajeno a él mismo? No entendía nada… Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la menor del grupo gritó su nombre ―¡Integra-sama, cuide de mí!― tras decirlo aventó hacia ella la mano que se acababa de arrancar.

No teniendo tiempo de reaccionar debido a la confusión se quedó estoica, sin embargo y a pesar de eso, la mano de Seras cayó sin problema en el regazo semi-desnudo de la Hellsing.

―¡Pero ni creas que eso te ayudará en algo, cuando terminé haré polvo a tu repugnante mano también! ―gritó el transilvano y no dándole importancia a su acción se aventó directamente hacia su persona para atacarla.

Victoria sonrío, ―todo de acuerdo al plan―musitó por lo bajo. En ese entonces el vampiro captó la situación y se giró para encontrar a Integra quien tenía sobre sus rubia cabeza la mano de su subordinada. En ese instante, por medio de la sangre que escurría de esa parte de su cuerpo, Seras ya había logrado transmitir a Integra la conexión que mantenía con Alucard.

La mujer captó entonces a su verdadero sirviente, su estado, todo lo ocurrido y las trampas a las que todos ellos habían sido sometidos, pero también, mandó la única opción que quedaba para librarse de aquella escoria. Le costó algo de tiempo para creer todo lo sucedido, pero cuando el Rey No Muerto terminó, fue capaz de recomponerse y asimilar toda la información anterior.

La comisura de sus finos y rosados labios se curvearon ligeramente hacia arriba en una muestra de satisfacción. Con energías renovadas, se levantó de su lecho y de manera desafiante encaró a la criatura con aquellos zafiros que tenía por ojos, criatura que mostraba en esos momentos un rostro que denotaba una mezcla de confusión y desesperación. Sí, ya lo habían pillado todo…

―¡NO!―gritó con fuerza el occiso mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, sin embargo, se había olvidado de Victoria, quien se apresuró también y tomándolo de la espalda, enrolló su único brazo por encima de su cuello y ejerció presión hacia abajo, frenando momentáneamente sus desesperados movimientos. Eso, le dio tiempo suficiente para que la dirigente gritara a los cuatro vientos lo siguiente:

―¡RESTRICCIÓN DEL NIVEL 0, LIBERADA! ―al preciso instante en que las palabras abandonaron su boca, una intensa luz con tonalidad rojiza emanó de su cuerpo y salió disparada hacia los cielos en busca del dueño de aquellos sellos.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Sintió una cálida y reconfortante sensación de alivio en su mutilado organismo, recorría y llenaba de energía su ser, comenzó a ver como sus lesiones cerraban con rapidez, notó también que su cabellos como la noche crecían y se ondulaban por debajo de sus hombros, al igual que una ligera barba y tupido bigote cubrían las finas facciones inferiores de su rostro.

Hizo ademán de pararse, los hilos de plata que antes le cercenaban la piel, parecían ahora simples hilos de estambre que se rompían con el menor esfuerzo de su parte, una vez que se levantó en su totalidad, tomó el talismán en su pecho y como si se tratara del cristal más frágil, lo fracturó con su propia mano al cerrar su puño, echó los pedazos que quedaron de éste al suelo. Inhaló con tranquilidad y pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por sobre su rostro, con ello limpiando y eliminando los restos de lágrimas de sangre que dejaron marca en su pálida piel. Ya no había ningún dolor, ni cansancio, ni limitantes que pudieran frenarlo más… No, ya no.

Rápidamente, se acercó a un perchero y se colocó encima una gabardina de cuero rojo con detalles en negro para cubrir su desnudismo. Ahora sólo estaba a un paso de llegar con ella y salvarla de él mismo…Sin duda pelear con sus propias habilidades sería la misión más difícil de todas, pero estaba seguro que ganaría aunque eso significara morir también…Tras meditarlo unos segundos se esfumó en una nube de murciélagos.

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

Su enojo era tal que parecía que de su cuerpo salía fuego. ―¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto? ¿No se dan cuenta de que todo lo que hecho ha sido por nuestro futuro?―dijo dolido encarando a las dos rubias que estaban frente a él.

―No queremos ese futuro si no es con el verdadero Alucard―contrarrestó Integra. Un gruñido se hizo presente por su parte ―¡Yo soy Alucard!― y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, Seras no pudo seguir y lo soltó, el vampiro enseguida se viró hacia ella y con su brazo y dedos totalmente estirados –a modo de estaca- comenzó a acribillarla repetidamente, Seras ni con todo su nuevo poder fue capaz de contrarrestar o siquiera protegerse de sus ataques, eran muy precisos, muy fuertes, con mucho enojo…

Dirigió su nublada vista hacia su pecho, había un hueco en el, después dirigió sus orbes hacia su ama. ―Lo lamento, Integra-sama, no pude hacer nada más…―y cerró sus ojos para después aflojar la firmeza de sus piernas, amenazando con caer en cualquier segundo.

―¡Seras, resiste!―dijo Integra y corrió hacia su subordinada, cuando llegó a su lado, la aludida se dejó caer, por fortuna, la mayor la tomó en brazos a tiempo y con delicadeza se dejó caer con ella al piso. ―Abre los ojos, anda…venga, es una orden ―al escuchar su mandato, Seras lo hizo, sin embargo los abrió muy poco, lo suficiente como para ver a Integra sonreírle ―debemos ser fuertes hasta su regreso―le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza acomodándole cabellos traviesos que se pegaban a su rostro debido al sudor.

―¡¿Al regreso de quién?! ¡No entiendes, yo soy Alucard y tú eres mía!

El vampiro se acercó ahora a Integra, y la separó de Seras, alzándola por el cuello, la depositó en la cama y comenzó a sacar las ropas de su propio cuerpo. Gateó sobre el lecho de su ama hasta colocarse encima de ella, sacó de un tirón lo que quedaba de su vestido, mientras ella hacia lo imposible por resistirse a él. Con una sonrisa lasciva se dirigió a su pecho y arrancó el sostén.

La rubia comenzó a plañir, si su verdadero sirviente no llegaba pronto no sólo perdería su virginidad si no también su humanidad…El vampiro comenzó a reír como poseso, si Alucard iba a llegar, sería mejor que él mismo se apresurara para terminar aquél asunto pendiente con su maestra. Con una mano, capturó las pequeñas manos de Integra y las apoyó en la cabecera, evitando que ella pudiera seguirlas moviendo, aunque no representaba daño alguno, le era molesto tener que lidiar con ellas y los golpeteos que daba sobre su espalda y pecho. Dirigió la palma libre hacia su parte baja amenazando con quitar la última prenda para llevar a cabo su deseo, sin embargo, sintió que ya no era capaz de mover más sus extremidades, levantó la vista y vio con sorpresa como miles de murciélagos vampiro de color negro lo cubrían por completo.

De pronto un golpe con la fuerza de mil demonios le dio de lleno en el abdomen, acción que lo hizo volar y alejarse inmediatamente de la inglesa. Al reparar a su alrededor notó como una persona se hacía presente, ¡era él! Al instante sus músculos se tensaron en espera de nuevos ataques por parte suya.

Pero este sólo lo ignoró, su vista estaba concentrada en la mujer sobre la cama, se acercó a ella de manera lenta, casi como si temiera hacerlo. Se percató de la condición temblorosa de su ser, cómo se empeñaba en cubrir la desnudez y daño de su cuerpo con una sábana, sin embargo los golpes y moretones en su piel canela eran bastante notorios por mucho que tratara de ocultarlos, la sangre que empapaba de carmín las puntas de sus platinados cabellos, pero sobre todo, fue su mirada cubierta de restos de maquillaje que descendía hasta su barbilla, producto de incontables lágrimas, pero no, no sólo era eso, era más bien sus ojos…llenos de terror, de repulsión, de tristeza y decepción que ya no querían ver más; era la mirada de un corazón roto…

_**Acaso, ¿tardé demasiado…?**_

+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.=.+.

¡Mis amores! Gracias por haberme esperado y por haberme motivado para darle continuación a esta humilde historia. Realmente y como en cada capítulo, agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me brindan, por favor, no olviden dejarme un review para conocer sus opiniones y saber que les ha gustado, realmente he puesto toda mi imaginación y mi corazón en este capítulo.

Gracias también a los que leen y ponen en favoritos, espero ahora sí se animen a dejarme una opinión :D

Que por cierto necesito que me ayuden a decidir si quieren lemon o no en el siguiente capítulo jajajaja :P

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos! Muuuaaa *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…

Respuesta a reviews:

Mayra Niimura: Mi nena Mayra, mil gracias por tu review, no sabes como me llenan de alegría, que bueno que te haya gustado y por favor no tienes que dar gracias, si hay alguien que tiene que hacerlo, soy yo, por leer y comentar siempre. Te lo agradezco mucho. Jaja, si ya sabes que me gusta mezclar los capítulos con un poco de humor jaja, que padre que te agrade. No te preocupes entre más reviews me envíes más feliz me vuelves jaja. Te mando un montón de besotes y abrazos! :D PD: Espero que te haya gustado éste

Lalechugaloca (Cabbage Patch): Mi amor…¿qué hago contigo? ¿Qué te puedo decir qué no sepas? ¿Cómo más te puedo agradecer? Quizás te pueda pagar con cuerpo…jajaja ntc, perdón ya sabes que soy algo pervertida jajaja. Muchas gracias, por tus comentarios, palabras, ánimos, y regañones por no hacerte estudiar, por cierto, ¿qué tal tu examen? Jajaja. Por cierto ya vi que publicaste, te lo juro que me las voy a echar toditas ahora que tengo tiempo y salí de vacaciones ¡Te quiero mucho! Espero que te guste la conti y por supuesto verte en mis comments :P

Asdf: Muchas gracias amiguita! Jajaja, perdóname es uno de mis defectos, dejó en suspenso muy seguido, ¿verdad? Bueno, te agradezco tu review y espero leerte en los próximos. ¡Besotes!

Novy-chan94: Te extraño, dónde estás con tus escritos, ¿eh? Bueno, como quiera espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. Muchas gracias ya sabes que siempre te lo agradeceré infinitamente! Cuidate mucho mi nena linda, espero pronto mensajes tuyo, ¿okay? Espero te haya gustado este cap. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Besos y abrazos linda.

Sthefany Naturely: Sthefy-chan! Amiga, no hay de qué yo sé que eso pasa muchas veces, pero siempre es bueno contar con alguien y para eso también estoy yo, eh! De verdad te gustó? Muchas gracias me halagas, sí verás que publicaré más seguido ;) Como siempre tienes mi infinito agradecimiento, ¡te quiero! Mando besos y abrazos hasta donde estés.

Zak: Baby! ¿Cómo andas? Todo bien espero. Sí, perdón, pero sabes que amo el suspenso jaja pero mira que ya vine con la conti y es larguita igual jajaja. Sí, ya no falta mucho para que se enfrenten, como te darás cuenta, será en la siguiente conti. Por lo pronto te dejo esta y espero de igual manera que te guste! Besos y abrazos! Muaaa! *.*

Abrilius: Bombón! Sí, sí es re pervertido ese hombre, pero me encanta, cada vez que escribo con él me da hemorragia nasal jajaja. Sí este también lo hice largo, para complacerlos más…Y como siempre gracias! PD: Ahora que estoy de vacas me aventaré los capis que has hecho tú ;) ¡Besos y abrazos mi niña!

Mary-chan: Gracias linda por tu review, espero te haya gustado la conti y también espero leerte pronto en los siguientes. Te agradezco tu apoyo! :D

Guest: Así es, se me hizo lindo/gracioso ponerlo en un capítulo aunque fuese más de humor jajaja. Gracias por tu review! :D ¡Besos!

Andy93: Mi Andy preciosa! Gracias! °w° sí, sí también a mi encanta verlo así, pero apoco tu no ves que al Anderson le gusta Integra? Yo digo que sí! Jajaja. No, no, publicaré pronto, ya estoy de vacaciones ;) Gracias por todo! Te mando abracitos! *.*

Vanian: Mi nuevo lector o lectora Vanian! Te agradezco mucho! Gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho porque sobre todo sé que te agrada lo que escribo! Espero leerte pronto también, y que te haya gustado la conti :D Kisses!


End file.
